Chasing Demons
by Writerswand
Summary: Maia likes Simon, sadly Isabel likes him too. But Simon likes Clary. Except Clary likes Jace. Jace likes her back...but Maia's one hot chick, and she's cool too. AlecXMagnus
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic for **_**The Mortal Instruments**_**! ^. ^' I always loved the fact of Simon and Clary being together, but now that Jace isn't her brother she has him. = (I love Jace but…Never mind, I don't want to turn this into a huge Authors Note. So, I had a small idea for a fanfic about Simon and Maia even if Simon was supposed to stay away from society because he's a vampire but he can't stay away from his friends. I don't know what POV to do this in, I would like to try to do it only in Maia's but I may do Simon's or someone else's once in a while.**

**I do not own a lot of this except for the later plot, Clare does.**

**Simon+ Maia=L*O*V*E* Werewolf+ Vampire= best combination ever! Simple Math Really. **

**Chapter 1**

Why do we all want something we can't-or shouldn't- have? I don't know, because were human? When a figure of authority tells us not to do something, why do we do it anyways? Hmm…That's a hard one, because were human? When we truly know-for ourselves- that's something is wrong and we should stop, why do we keep continuing? Why do you keep asking me these difficult questions!?! My best guess would be…because were human. Well…I am not human-well not anymore- I am a werewolf, and I have fallen in love with a vampire.

My name is Maia and I am a werewolf. I have been a werewolf for a few years now; I have gotten use to being a downworlder. Unlike some people I know-cough cough Simon cough cough- but were not talking about _him_, well…not _right now_ at least. Sometimes being a werewolf is a lot of fun, sometimes it stinks. I won't get into all the details now; I don't want to bore you right from the start. Apparently werewolves don't like vampires much-and vice versa. Thanks for telling me guys! Too late now. I have already fallen for the vampire Simon. I don't think my pack suspects anything-yet- but I think Luke-the alpha- may, but I trust him. He is in love with Jocelyn. Most werewolves don't and shouldn't get involved with humans, shadow-hunters or vampires. I didn't think I would fall for anybody. I didn't think I would ever need-or want- a mate. I never really thought about it before, and I definitely never expected my lover would be a vampire, especially a nerdy _Dungeons and Dragons_ geek. (Not like anything's wrong with that!) It all started about two years ago when we-well, not Simon cause he doesn't age anymore since he was _Turned_- when we all were in Idris. We had just defeated Valentine-well- not us precisely, the angel did, but that doesn't really matter anymore.

I was in the Hall in the Shadow-Hunter city of Alicante in the Shadow-Hunter's land, Idris. Just like many downworlders, I felt uncomfortable being with the race that hated my kind so much. We did fight together….that may have solved most of the Shadow-Hunters feelings of hate…but it would still take time getting used to. I sighed as I pushed my way through the crowds of celebrating Shadow-Hunters and Downworlders. Valentine gave them a common enemy-instead of keeping them apart; he unified them- now he gave them a common celebration. The day the Angel Razeil rid them of their terror-Valentine. Of course, I was happy as well, he tried to kill me, to get my blood for his ritual. The man hated everything non-human. Valentine may be dead, but he won't be forgotten. People may want-and need- to forget the supposedly evilest man on the face of the planet but…he won't be forgotten. No one's really dead if people still remember them. Valentine was mad, but sadly, people won't forget. If they don't want to forget the people he had killed, tortured, or the people who worked for him, they won't forget. Then I spotted Clary and Simon speaking to each other. I quickly ran for the cover behind a stone pillar. I peeked out and listened to them speak. I was not eavesdropping! I was just listening without permission. It's sort of like stealing is borrowing without permission.

"…I would cut off my hands and give them as a Valentines present for you," finished Simon.

"Gross, must you?" Clary asked.

"I must," Simon grinned.

Clary laughed and put her hand on Simon's shoulder for a second. I saw Simon's eyes light a bit when she did so. Then she slid it off, waved a little and walked away. I saw the tall, handsome as always Jace slip out of the crowd and take Clary by the arm. Wait…weren't they related? Brother and sister or something like that? Can't they see how wrong that looks in other people's eyes? I looked back at Simon. The light left his eyes, and his face fell. How can that girl be so cruel? Can't she see how Simon adores her? Why would she choose her brother over him? Sure he was unbelievably sexy, and smart, and….ok…I get it…but their siblings! I know Clary means not to hurt him, and she just wants to be best friends, but…

A tingly feeling spread up the back of my arms. Someone was behind me, I felt a presence. I spun around and saw Simon standing there.

"What-weren't you just-oh right, Vampire," I grinned.

"Hi Maia, were you eavesdropping?" he asked, with that brilliant smile of his.

"No…," I trailed.

"Of course not, listening without permission, like stealing is borrowing without permission," he grinned.

My jaw fell open a little. I was totally just thinking that! Vampire ability or…no, a lot of people think alike. I quickly closed my mouth.

"Exactly," I grinned back.

Simon laughed and disappeared back into the celebrating crowd, leaving me feeling very warm. I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks. It didn't show well in my dark skin, but…oh well.

**Hmm…How you like it? R/R? I like to see what you people think. I would make it longer but I want to get this Fanfic up on the site already. **


	2. Chapter 2 Jelously

**Whatever-life24- thanks! But...a little hard to read? Not sure what you mean…**

**Gamecheck- thanks! Here it is…like finally**

**Chapter 2**

It was a couple days after Alicate had the celebration in the Hall by Angels Square. Jocelyn and Luke are going back to New York to Luke's house to be together I guess. Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood are going to stay in Idris for the time being while Alec, Isabelle, and Jace are going to manage the Institute back in New York. Their parents had a hard time handling that but Alec's officially an adult now…plus Jocelyn promised she would keep an eye on them. Of course Clary's going, it's her home. And since Clary's going Simon's going, wherever Clary goes Simon follows. Now that just leaves me. Well…Luke offered-more like assisted- that I come and stay at his house in New York for the time being. I accepted. I couldn't very well refuse, could I? Jocelyn and Luke had already left but the rest of us were still here at the Lightwood's manor until Clary was able to draw us a portal back to the Institute. I walked up the stairs and noticed Jace's bedroom door open. I stood in the frame of the door. Jace stood inside the room with his back turned to me, staring at Clary. She sat on the window sill staring out at the setting sun. Jace walked over and sat beside her, putting an arm around her waist.

"This feels weird, I have dreamed so much about this place, I finally get here, and now I have to leave so soon," she said with a soft voice.

Jace sighed. "It's been too short?"

Clary shook her head. "Not at all, not after everything," she said looking up at his face, attempting a weak smile.

Jace planted a kiss on top of her head, and ran a hand through her fire red hair. Jace stood up and walked out the room, as I turned and pretended to examine the bookshelf. Jace stopped behind me. He knew I didn't read…much.

"Hello Maia," he said softly.

"Hi Jace," I whispered.

He turned and walked down the stairs. I turned back to Clary. We weren't close…I wonder if she considered me a friend? I wonder…is she happy? Sad? Confused?

"Maia are you eavesdropping again?" asked a familiar voice behind me.

I jumped up startled and saw Simon standing there.

"How you-oh yea, vampire," I smiled weakly. I could feel my cheeks warming, a blush was probably forming there.

"You seem to enjoy spying on people," Simon grinned.

"I do not!" I cried.

"Shh…" Simon trailed placing a finger on my lips, gesturing to Clary.

I nodded I could tear my eyes off of his face. He was beautiful. I wonder…was he this gorgeous when he was human? I hear from Clary he was nerdy…he probably still has nerd habits. Ha-ha, Dungeons and Dragons geek.

Simon slid his finger off my lips and walked downstairs. I sighed and looked over at Clary. She didn't hear a thing, she was in a daze. How could she be so ignorant? And for once, that question had multiple meanings.

We all stood in the middle of Angels Square waiting for Clary to draw us a portal back to New York. Except Jace wasn't there…wait…there he was. He was running down the street holding a slender black case in his hand. Boy was he fast. Jace knelt down next to Clary and opened up the case.

"I thought it was time for you to have your own," he said.

Clary gave a little gasp. She carefully-unsurely- picked up the fragile Shadowhunters wand-like tool with her fingers. She stared at it in awe. It was real pretty. It was a clear crystal in the dark. Jace held up his witchlight stone and the stele blazed a fire red, like Clary's hair.

"Thank you so much Jace!" Clary cried hugging him. Her legs were bent up against her thighs. Jace let go putting his witchlight back in his pocket. It seemed like a tough act to let go. Next to me Simon made a little weird noise. I looked over at him. Couldn't Clary see how much pain she caused Simon? Clary lifted up her stele and began to draw.

About five minutes later she was done and a portal appeared in the middle of Angels Square. I-who had never portaled before- was a little nervous. Scratch that, terrified even. I didn't show it though…I think. Alec and Isabelle went first, then Jace and Clary. Jace held her in a protective hold around her waist. Simon took my hand and we walked towards the portal. I held my breath. This was a moment to remember. Maia! Stop! This isn't you! We entered the portal. It was like jumping into a pool with ice cold water. Then before I knew it we were back at the Institute in New York. I looked over at Simon confused. He was a vampire...?

Simon sighed. "Jace let me drink his blood in order for me to survive, apparently he had angels blood," Simon explained.

I nodded, still a little confused, but that's probably just the portal.

Simon-who noticed we were still holding hands- quickly pulled away. I tried my best not to look disappointed. I looked around and saw Isabelle glaring at me furiously.

"Where is everybody?" I asked

"Inside," She snapped.

"What is everyone doing?" Simon asked.

Isabelle shrugged, her expression growing softer. "I don't know, Jace and Clary are probably making out by now,"

Simon made a sickened sound in the back of his throat. "…I better get going home…" Simon trailed walking out the gate and closing it behind him. Isabelle and I watched as he walked down the street and turned. Isabelle broke out of the trance first.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked her voice once again harsh.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I see plenty well what you're doing, I'm not blind, or deaf," she snapped.

"Oh? What am I doing?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You like Simon, I have to tell you, you have no chance werewolf," Isabelle spat, spitting out the word _werewolf_ as if it was some sickening disease.

"I didn't know you were racist, you seem to like your boyfriends well enough, you don't seem to mind that Alec's dating a warlock," I said smoothly.

"I'm not racist, Just back off, he's mine, interfere and I won't hesitate to crush you," she said boldly. She then spun around, her black hair twirling around her body as she stormed off inside the Institute. Jace and Clary came out next and walked over to me.

"What's her problem?' Jace asked.

"Not sure," I lied. "Guys and drama would be my best guess," I continued.

Jace laughed and Clary gave a slight smile. Jace held Clary by the waist protectively. He's been doing that a lot, like he has to protect her from the world. That's funny, didn't our heath teachers teach us to stay away from overprotective, controlling boyfriends. I smiled. The two lovebirds didn't seem to notice I was enjoying nothing.

"Hey Maia, I'm staying at Luke, aren't you too?" Clary asked.

"Yea…" I trailed.

"Cool," she said pulling away from Jace. "You don't need to walk me there, it's not that far and I won't be alone," she said.

Jace nodded but I could tell he didn't like it. I looked up at the sky. It was dark, eleven at night? Wow, time travels fast, maybe it's just because New York and Idris are in different time zones?

"Come on Maia!" Clary called.

I looked over and saw her already outside the gate. I nodded and ran over to her. Jace stood inside the gate. Overprotective boyfriend, would he follow…or go back inside? I walked down the street with Clary in attempt to get back to Luke's house before anyone notices were not there…

**So…is my style good enough for you? R&R! ^.^' **


	3. Chapter 3 Followed

**Yay! New chapter! sorry it took so long to update!**

**A kind thanks to all of my readers.**

**And then reviewers...**

**Smileybox: Well thank you! Maia/Simon, I even said that in the summary, like duh. XD**

**Gamecheck: He is isn't he? Well he has been a vampire for about...a month...yeah, hopes she does too! *laughs silently to self***

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am-in any shape, size, or form-not Cassandra Clare. I sadly to not own any of this except for a few of the pairings and plot line. **

**Hey...has anyone noticed that Clary and Clare are similar? *giggle***

**Chapter 3; Followed**

I walked down the streets of New York late at night right behind Clary. Her bright red hair kept me with her or I would have lost her due to the lack of good light, the only good light being the dim light cast by the street lights. I felt uncomfortable the whole walk, as if someone was following us. My whole body was clenched and I was ready to shift if need be. No creeper was going to get the best of a werewolf...and shadow hunter, but she couldn't really due much in a fight, since all she really does is draws her little runes. Hey! Don't get me wrong! I'm not trying to put down Clary, I'm just pointing out a fact, it's true and you have to admit it. I kept looking over my shoulder, my black hair pooling over my shirt.

"Maia, why are you so tense?" Clary asked me.

I jumped, startled by her voice. "I'm not," She can't see me.

"I can feel you Maia,"

"It's nothing,"

Clary spun around to face me and carefully looked around at her surroundings, her hair bright in the night. Ha! I can make a rhyme anytime, I'm a poet and I didn't know it! Wow...I watch children shows way to much...

"Jace you can come out now,no need to hide, we know your there," Clary sighed. "I thought I told you Not to walk me home?"

No one answered, the silence was deafening.

"Jace," Clary said in a firm voice.

Still no answer.

"Maybe he stayed back at the Institute? I could just be tired..." I suggested.

Clary ignored me. "Jace?" she asked, her voice shaky, a little fearful.

Dead Silence.

Clary bit her lip and looked over her shoulder. "Come on Maia," she said before turning and continuing to walk.

I followed her, tense as ever. I continually watched our surroundings. My eyes flickering back and forth between the dancing shadows.

Now we were walking down a dark street, with no street lights or anything.

Clary stopped and reached into her jean pocket, pulling out her witch stone. It lit up in her hand and the stele she was playing with in her other hand looked as if it burst into flame, but of course, it didn't.

"I never noticed how dark Luke's street was before," she said before turning to walk down the street.

At the end of the street Clary walked up the little driveway of a house in front of a river.

I stopped, feeling as if we were being watched.

"Maia you coming?" Clary asked, holding the screen door open.

"You go in, I'll be in in a while...I'm going to go take a quick run," I quickly explained.

She nodded, understanding immediately.

I walked behind a tree and shifted. It wasn't really a painful process, at least my cloths stayed on, unlike those werewolf books...like _Twilight_. Annoying book, but of course I didn't read it, i watched the you know anything about me is that I Don't read.

I ran down the street now on four paws. I ran up and down the street, searching with my newly advanced senses. Of course I naturally had good senses in human form, but they were even better as a wolf. My black fur rustled a little in the cold night's wind. I blended in with the night so well. I wondered if any mundane-or shadow hunter for that matter- could see me with out a witch light or another light source. I ran up and down the street, barking a few times happily, I found no one though. I ran to Luke's driveway and shifted back to myself as I walked up it and to the front door. Clary stood there.

"I thought I said to go in?" I asked.

"Yeah...but..." she trailed.

I sighed as we entered the house.

Luke sat on the couch half asleep waiting for us. He jumped up when we walked in.

"Where were you! It's past midnight! Your mother's been worried sick, I finally convinced her to sleep for she was exhausted-- she's in your room Clary," Luke began. "Clary-"

"Um...Time zones! Idris and New York are like half a world away!" I covered up for Clary, hoping Luke believed me, it did sound reasonable.

"You should have at least called, or stayed at the Institute, I'm sure they wouldn't have minded..." Luke trailed retreating back to his bedroom.

Once Luke was safely out of earshot in his room Clary turned to me. "thanks," she whispered.

"No prob," I shrugged.

"Um...Well...Maia, you can..." Clary trailed.

"It's fine, I don't want to intrude, I can sleep on the couch, I've had worse," I grinned.

Clary smiled and walked over to the room she now shared with her mom.

**Sorry it's short, I have a lot of other things to get typed. How you like it?**


	4. Chapter 4 Drawings

**K, sorrys I changed the name to this Fic. I thought this one was better, curse you Ninth Grade English class and stupid Romeo and Juliet! XD I'm sorry if I think of better titles while doing the stories, that's why half of my novels-or soon to be novels- don't have names yet!**

**^^I love y'all, faithful readers**

**SmileyBox: Sorry!!!! ...What?**

**AliceDaPixie94: well thank you! Here it is:**

**WritersWand**

**Starcrossed**

_**Chapter 4**_

**_~Drawings~_**

I woke up to the smell of greasy sausage, bacon, and sweet, syrupy pancakes. Boy I loved being a werewolf, all my senses were so acute! I opened my eyes and sat up. The blanket Ihad used last night fell to the floor. I pulled myself off the couch and picked up the blanket. I folded it in half and placed it over the couch. I walked to the bathroom, needing to go pee. When I got there I noticed someone was in there. I leaned against the wall opposite the bathroom as I waited for them to come out.A few moments later Clary appeared out of the bathroom.

"Mornin' Maia..." Clary yawned. She opened her eyes. "You look horrible, you can use the bathroom while I look for something you can wear...? she suggested.

I looked down at my grey sweatpants and black 'Bite me' t-shirt. I shrugged.

Clary nodded and walked into her room. When she closed her bedroom door behind her I entered the bathroom.

After going pee I took a quick shower. I was getting out with a towel wrapped around my thick black hair when the door opened slightly and a thin, pale arm reached through an set a pile of cloths on the counter. Then they closed the door. I presumed that was Clary. I quickly dried off-that including the extra time spent wringing out and hair drying my annoyingly thick black hair. I quickly ran a brush through my hair, spending the next two minutes picking my hair out of the brush and throwing it in the trash. I set the plastic brush down and uncomfortably picked up the cloths and slid them on. The jeans were tight caprees on me. They were probably pretty baggy, normal length on Clary. The blue t-shirt was probably normal size on Clary as well. It fit me length and sleeve wise, but it was tight around the collar and chest. I ignored the fact and walked to the family room.

Clary walked out of the Kitchen to see me standing in the middle of the family room looking uncomfortable.

"Come on Maia, let's go eat breakfast," she said turning back into the room. I followed her and sat down at the table after she sat.

Jocelyn set a plate at both mine and Clary's spots.

"Thank you," Clary and I both said, her a bit louder then me.

"Your welcome," Jocelyn said turning her back to us and facing the counter.

Luke didn't seem to be around but I didn't bother to ask.

I looked at the plate of delicious looking breakfast food as my stomach growled.

Clary eyed me. "Eat Maia," she laughed.

I nodded and took a bite of the bacon. It was deliciously greasy. Clary had patted the grease out of hers, probably not liking it. I eat slowly at first, but soon quickened to Clary's pace, which was pretty average I guess. I didn't want to appear like I was taking advantage of kind people.

When we were finished eating Clary and I hung out in her bedroom. I sat on the edge of her bed, kind of bored. Clary was sprawled out on her bedroom floor, drawing in her sketchbook. We talked a bit, her mostly, but not too much, but enough so the silence wasn't uncomfortable. I couldn't believe how good of a drawer Clary was. She was amazing. She flipped through her book to get to the next clean page and I saw her drawings. They were freaking epic man! I couldn't tell what she was drawing now though, then I remembered last night. I knew someone was following us.

"Hey Clary, do you think we should call Jace about last night or something?" I asked her, eying her phone on the floor next to her.

She didn't answer me.

"Clary?" I asked, my voice showing that I was slightly worried.

I dropped to my knees on the floor and crawled over to her. Her fire like red hair was hung low over her face, around her sketch book towards the floor. Her hand holding the pencil flew rapidly across the paper.

"Clary?" I asked touching her arm gently.

No response in any way or form.

I laid on the floor so that my chest was flat against it. I peered at her face through her hair. It was the same as always, except--her eyes were white. There was no green iris, no black pupil, just the white part was left.

"Clary!" I cried, now really worried.

I sprang up and ran to the door to tell her mom, I wouldn't want to worry her but...my hand was on the knob about to turn when I heard Clary speak. I turned to her, her head was turned to me, a puzzled expression on her face, her eyes back to normal.

"What's a matter Maia?" she asked me.

I knelt down next to her and explained what happened. When I finished she sat up and held out her sketchbook for us to see--Like I said, that white girl was an epic drawer. The picture was quite detailed. There were many people-mundane and downworlder- dancing, drinking, and talking in a night club. I think it was the Pandemonium. There was a girl laying in the center of the dance floor. She looked a little younger then us--fourteen or fifteen. She had dusty brown hair, fair skin, a slender build, and looked pretty tall. She wore pajama-ish pants, they were brown, light brown, white, and light blue plaid. She wore a blue cami like tank. There were some familiar people around her; Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Clary, Simon, and myself. The strange thing was--Jace had his arm around me, Simon's arm around Clary. It's like we switched places...well...sort of. Then Clary turned the page, revealing another drawing. It was a dark street near some hotel. It showed a dark wolf frozen in mid leap, towards a pretty girl, and a boy...drinking her blood. Both looked unfamiliar.

"I think we should head to the Institute," Clary suggested.

We came to the tall, black, iron gate if the Institute. While we were walking in Clary spoke.

"I think we should talk about last night first," Clary suggested.

I nodded as we entered the church like building.

Jace was sitting on the couch in a sitting room. Clary walked in, I followed her. When we came in Jace idmeditly sat up. Clary sat in the couch next to him, I sat in an armchair.

"Did you follow us home?" Clary asked, wasting no time.

"No...well...not until i noticed someone was following you as well, I left at the end of Luke's street," he answered calmly.

"You left!?" Clary asked appalled.

"It's not like it was some creeper or demon...well..." Jace grinned.

Simon walked out of the shadows, followed by Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus from another room. Alec and Magnus were really...what's the right word? I shrugged. Isabelle plopped down on the love seat couch without speaking, just glaring at me. I stayed still and ignored her. Magnus and Alec stood, Magnus wearing his little smirk.

"Very Funny Jace," Simon said.

Clary jumped up. "Simon!" she shrieked.

"So you followed us?" I asked him.

Isabelle made a little sound of displeasure or something when I spoke.

"I sensed a presence trailing you," Simon said coolly. "I had to make sure you got to Luke's safely,"

Clary pursed her lips together. "Somebody was trailing us?"

Simon shrugged. "Not really sure who it was or why, or really anything,"

Clary sighed and decided didn't need to continue any farther for the time being, she moved on to the next topic, pulling out her sketchbook and opening it to the two most recent drawings.

"Guys, We have something to tell you," she said.

**^^ I actually got a plot for this story now! Aren't ya proud of me?**

**Hey, i give you a cookie if you have the same answer as me:**

**Hottest guy in TMI? (The Mortal Instruments)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update! Here's the next chapter, I think I like this one a lot ^^'**

**A thanks goes out to all of my readers!**

**ONYX's Unspoken Wordz: Well thank you! XOXO back I guess XD**

**WritersWand**

**Starcrossed**

**Chapter 5**

**Breakups, old and new**

I stood up from the armchair that I sat in the living room of the Institute. I couldn't sit anymore, I wanted to run, get the stiffness out of my joints, but I decided to stay here for a bit longer. I couldn't just leave now, could I? I leaned against the wall, my barefoot up against the lower part of the wall. The group began to talk about the drawings but only after a few moments that they spent marveling how good of a drawer Clary was.

Clary then gave a short explanation of what I told her of what happened back in her room in Luke's house. The conservation soon became boring and I couldn't stand being in here a moment longer. I also really couldn't stand the stares and looks I kept getting from Isabelle. That white brat's being quite annoying.

I leaned over to Simon-who was closest to me- and whispered in his ear-or close to his ear anyhow- so only he would hear me.

"I'm going outside for a while, don't know when or if I will be back," I told him.

He nodded but said nothing.

I nodded and slipped out of the living room and out the back door of the Institute. Thank God the door led to a back alleyway. It would be just a little too weird for my comfort to shift in the middle of the street. If I shifted now people would assume I was just a stray dog, a big, black dog that is, but then…there is a problem with the pound…but I don't have to worry about that, for no one can catch up to me while I'm in wolf form.

I stood behind a large crate as I undressed out of my cloths. Now-fully nude- I set my cloths on the top of the crate, making sure their fully concealed before shifting. I take off my cloths before shifting because I can't afford to ruin anymore sets of cloths, I also don't want to rip Clary's cloths, since they are hers. It's a miracle I actually fit into her cloths.

I then shifted into a wolf. It started slowly at first but then quicken. Soon enough I was on all fours. I ran out of the alleyway and to the street. I ran up and down the street barking happily that I was able to be outside. Then I noticed group of girls that looked like they just came back from shopping. Nearby to one of the girls was a guy who was about a year or two years older than her, probably her boyfriend.

I grinned-yes, wolves can grin, yeah they can! You've seen dogs smile before haven't you? Well, I have…fine, you wanted it- I grinned a wolfish grin-there!- as I eyed the group. I raced towards them and leapt towards the group, barking at them. They screamed and I jumped back to the ground. I got into a hunting stance and a low growl emerged out of the back of my throat. They screamed louder, spun on their heels, and ran back where they came from.

The guy that was with the blond one advanced towards me, a scowl on his face. He said something I couldn't understand, I'm a werewolf, he was a mundane, I can't make out their speech. I grinned, turned around, and raced down the street, the guy was behind me but I knew that he was tiring, I was speeding up and he was slowing down. He was falling behind and soon enough I would leave him behind in the dust, or he would just give up.

.

OK, so now I was tired. I've been running for a while. I stopped at the curb of the road by a butchers shop, it wasn't so busy. I panted heavily; I was very out of breath. I sniffed the air out of force of habit. The sweet aroma of well done meat filtered inside my highly sensitive nose and tempted me. I turned towards the shop and walked towards it. I stood by the door, wondering how to get in.

The Butcher saw me through the front window and smiled. He picked something up and started walking over to the door. He was a tall, wide, man. He had a pink, chubby face and graying hair that must used have been brown. His arms and legs were like sausages and his eyes were beady and black.

"Here you go boy, now go, shoo!" he said tossing me a bone where a bit of meat hung off the edges.

I sniffed it disgusted. The Butcher must not have seen it because he laughed and walked back into his shop. I wrinkled my nose and pushed the bone away with my paw. I was no dog, I was a wolf! I sped into the shop before the door fully closed. Someone was just leaving the shop with a awesome smelling steak in a bag. I held my nose up in the air smelling it, but I knew that that was unattainable. So instead I went for the east grabs. A raw steak behind the counter.

I jumped up and grabbed it with my teeth. I ran towards the door to leave, it was still open because the lady who bought the steak was just going through. I was almost free when the butcher eyed me.

"Hey!" he shouted running out from behind the counter holding a butchers knife. I gulped as I sped out the door, the butcher close behind me. I knew that it would be easier to lose him then it had the young dude cause, for one he was middle aged, and for two he was quite large, that's what you get for eating all that meat, especially red meat. …What am I saying? I love meat! Well, I didn't stop running for anything. He had a knife!

.

Ha! Exactly what I expected. Only after a little while of running the butcher became tired and turned back. He sighed and put his knife on his belt. I swerved into an alleyway and ran to the back corner. I gulped down the meat and sat down in the corner, surrounded by crates as I shifted back into a human.

I giggled to myself happily as I sat on the ground. Then I remembered the cloths were far away. I really don't want to walk there completely nude. Why I shifted back I do not know, out of my control I guess, when I'm tired my control tends to shake. I quickly shifted back into a wolf and stood up. I'm going to puking tomorrow because of that raw meat…I sighed.

Yeah, I know, wolves can eat raw meat, but humans can't. If I stayed a wolf till the meat passes out of my system I will be fine, if I shift back into a human…well….let's just say I won't be fine. I walked out of the alleyway and sat on the curb not far from an apartment building. I was sitting, cleaning my paws when I noticed someone sitting next to me.

It was a little boy. He looked about seven. He had dusty brown hair, pale skin, numerous freckles, and blue eyes. He wore jean shorts and a white t-shirt. He was kind of cute, I mean, as in little kid cute.

"Doggie!" he grinned. He scooted over to me and wrapped his arms around my black body in a warm embrace, a nice, tight hug. He buried his face in my fur.

I wrinkled my nose. I was a werewolf! Not some domesticated dog! But I didn't try to move away, why break the heart of a little boy?

"I'll name you Midnight!" he exclaimed, standing up, the grin on his face could never be any wider.

I gave him a sidelong glance, Midnight was a boy's name! I sighed, or did the best as I could since I was a wolf and I wasn't sure if wolves could sigh.

"Come on Midnight," he said walking towards the apartment building. I followed him. We were almost to the front doors when a young women-late twenties I guess- walked out. When she saw me her eyes widened and she shrieked.

"Nate!" she cried. "Get away from that beast!"

The boy called Nate shook his head. "But he's nice, look!" Nate put his head by my mouth. I gave him a full face slobber. I put my tongue back into my mouth, not wanting to lick my lips cause that may tell Nate's mother something bad about me, but it did taste good, like macaroni and cheese.

Nate laughed but his mother didn't seem convinced. She sighed.

"You know Mr. Kelsy doesn't allow pets," she said. I presumed Mr. Kelsy was their landlord.

"But he's trained!" Nate argued. He turned to me. "Sit!"

I sat.

"Roll over!"

You got to be kidding me, I wanted to say. Instead I let out a whine of complaint and rolled over on the ground.

"See?" Nate beamed up at his mom.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, go inside,"

Nate hung his head and walked inside, brushing his hand on my fur. His mom and I watched him go inside. Then she turned to me.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go follow him! I'll talk to Kelsy," she said waving her hands in the direction of her son.

What! I bit my lip. I didn't know what to do. I shook my head and whined. I hung my head and bit my lip. I gave her a sad look and ran off.

.

I feel really bad I did that, but I can't be a pet! Sure little Nate will be sad, but he'll get over it. Oh, I can't believe I just said that. No—I can't be thinking of this, I have more important things—

.

A net fell on top of me. I struggled to get out of it, my claws and teeth ripping at the woven strings. It wouldn't hold me for long. There! A hole big enough for me! I scrambled to it and was about to free myself when I felt a sharp pain go into my hind leg. I yelped and jumped to face my attacker. A tall man with…my vision began to blur, my legs stopped working, my head pounded, and I fell into a dark unconsciousness…

…

..

.

**Third Person POV, Jace**

.

Simon walked over to the couch and stood by Clary as they looked at her drawings. Isabelle sat on the love seat couch alone, not paying much attention to anything; she ran her long, pale fingers through her dark hair. Alec and Magnus stood not far off as they watched as listened; Alec commented none, while Magnus grinned often and expressed a few comments occasionally.

"What would we be doing in the Pandemonium?" Jace wondered.

Magnus shrugged. "What I find interesting is that the mundane in the drawing seem uninterested, blind," he noted.

"The girl probably had glamour on her," Alec pointed out.

"True," Magnus mused. "But she looks very much mundane to me, what is a mundane doing with glamour on her?"

"Can she see through it?" Isabelle asked.

"It's a drawing Isabelle," Clary sighed.

"Exactly, so she may just be a normal mundane that some downworlder or someone messed with," she shrugged.

Magnus shrugged. "Could be I guess,"

"…Well at least she's not a rat," Simon muttered.

Jace laughed at the memory. Nerd deserved that.

"I can turn you into something else if you like," Magnus grinned.

Simon ignored the Warlock and continued. "Well I'm more interested in the second picture, the dark one, the street looks familiar, and it's the street where that vampire hotel is…the one the vampires took me as a rat. What I'm wondering is what a wolf is doing New York,"

"For looking so much like a geek you're really dumb, it's a werewolf," Jace said coolly.

"Not as dumb as you look," Simon muttered.

"At least I'm not a vampire, a _down-worlder_,"

Simon scowled. "Look who's talking, the angel born in hell,"

"Hey, that's a song, 'Not even an angel born in hell, can break that devil's spell,'" Magnus pointed out.

"American Pie correct?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. "Of course,"

Jace ignored them. "I am not a demon," he said through gritted teeth.

"Well everyone knows you aren't, you're just the perfect angel boy," Simon said.

"Guys! Stop this! It's stupid!" Clary cried.

Everyone stopped speaking and looked towards little Clary, eyes wide.

"Why are you two always on each other's backs? Why can't you just get along?" she asked, becoming furious.

"Cause they fight over you," Isabelle darkly and too soft for Clary to hear; only Simon and Magnus had well enough hearing.

"Jace-Simon's been my best friend since…since…since I could remember! And you can't even try to respect him! Jace! It's- Argh!" Clary cried frustrated, holding her sketchbook in her arms.

"Clary-" Jace said reaching his tanned arm towards her.

"Don't touch me!" Clary snapped jumping up. "Jace-it's over!" she said stomping away.

Simon opened his mouth to speak. "Don't you start too! You're not perfect either! You- Argh! Just come on Simon!" she cried slamming the door as she left.

Simon nodded to everyone, excluding Jace, and followed Clary outside.

Jace looked around at the silent, awestruck faces. He was shocked himself. Did Clary just…?

"I think you just got-how do you guys phrase it these days?- dumped?" Magnus asked.

Jace didn't say anything.

.

**Back to Maia**

.

I woke when my limp wolf body was thrown on the filthy, cold, hard floor of a cell. I blinked slowly at first, then the pace quickened until my eyes were used to the dim lighting. Where was I? In some dungeon or jail?

I looked around and saw this place full of barking, dirty…dogs. This was a pound? Oh, crap. They cheated! They wouldn't have gotten me if they hadn't…? I don't know…put some sleeping drug in me? Yeah, something like that.

"Oh, look here, looks like we have a new dog," said a collie in the small 'cell' next to me.

"I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf," I said, my nose turned up.

"Oh please, there are no wolves in New York," a German Sheppard said in a sarcastic tone. Most dogs agreed, laughing a bit, but one large, dark mass in the corner of a nearby cell looked up towards me, amber eyes bright with wonder and curiosity.

"I still don't belong here," I argued.

"That's what we all said when we first came, right guys?" the German Sheppard said. A roar of barking In agreement. "So…what did you do?"

"Me? …I don't know…" I trailed, thinking back to what I did today. "I suppose it could be stealing meat from a Butcher, chasing girls…I don't know…"

The Alpha of the pound, the German Sheppard-I decided I'm calling him the Alpha-rolled his eyes. "Seriously? That all? I attacked a toddler for pulling my fur, but that was just one thing, they didn't catch me just then..." he trailed, lost in thought.

"What happened to the toddler?" I asked.

The alpha shrugged. "Not much sadly, bad bruises and deep cuts, some broken bones,"

I gulped and nodded my head to the large dark mass, changing the subject. "What about him?" I asked.

The alpha shrugged. "He doesn't talk much," he said turning away.

.

When all the dogs were asleep I heard a low bark emerge from the large, black dog in that nearby cell.

"What?" I snapped.

"Now that their all asleep, there's something I want to share with you Maia," he said.

"How do you know my name?"

He chuckled. "You don't remember me?

I gasped. That voice, that tone of voice. He was a werewolf, I knew that when I first saw him, but… "You can't be-"

"I knew you still remembered me baby, no one can forget this,"

I shook my head, my eyes squeezed shut. I didn't get to say anything in response because a revolting smell filtered into the room. The scent of demons. Let me tell you some little bit about werewolves-or all down worlders actually- we have awesome senses of smell, and we know when we spot demons. Just then the person who I least expected to see here ran into the room, weapon in his hand, stele sticking out of the pocket of his jacket. Yep, there was Jace. In his shoes, nice black pants, white flannel shirt and that long, black jacket that looked like it should belong to a Gangster or a member of the Maphia, and not a sixteen year old Shadow Hunter.

When he passed my cell her turned to me, his head tilt sideways. "Maia?"

I nodded. The question in his eyes turned to understanding as he quickly placed the weapon on his belt and pulled out his stele. He made sure the coast was clear before getting to work. He carved a rune into the floor underneath the barred door. I'm just a werewolf here, I can't tell you what rune it was. When he was done the door opened. I ran to the cell of the other werewolf. I whined at Jace.

"You know him?" he asked.

I nodded, and Jace nodded back. He bent down and quickly opened the door with the same rune.

The werewolf ran out, barked a small thanks to Jace and licked my muzzle. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Then the dogs began barking. I bent my ears down, not wanting to hear their insults. Did they have to all wake up?

"We have to get out of here," Jace whispered. He ran out of the pound, the other werewolf and I behind him. We didn't stop until we got to an apartment building. I whined at Jace again, and nodded towards the apartments.

"Yours?" he asked.

I nodded and drew to numbers into the dirt. A four. A 488.

"Four floor? Room 488?" he asked.

I nodded. When I looked over to the other werewolf a tall, dark Hispanic, twenty year old guy replaced him. He looked even more gangster than Jace did. With his black baggy pants acquired with chains and such. Do I have to go on? OK…I admit…he looked more of a punk, but whatever.

"See you later baby," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking off.

I wrinkled my nose and Jace raised an eyebrow. He then turned and started walking in the building. I followed him like a dog, luckily no one thought anything of this, oh right, glamour. I followed him up to the elevator and we rode it to the fourth floor. I ran to the room and pawed the keycard necklace off my neck. Jace took it and opened the door.

I ran in and ran to bedroom area of my apartment and shifted back into a human, my black hair falling over my shoulders. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of old jeans and a black t-shirt that said: "Yes, my bite is worse than my bark," I bought that t-shirt because I found it really ironic. I slipped into the shower and quickly washed off. Then I quickly dried and pulled on my cloths. I wrung out my hair as best as I could and walked out to the sitting area of my small apartment. There was Jace, standing by the couch looking at me, blond hair absorbing the sunlight that a streamed into the room.

"Was that…?" he trailed in his question, but I knew what he was talking about. The werewolf that had turned me.

"Yeah, Nicholas is in New York"

**ooooh, suspense. lol  
**


	6. Chapter 6 favors

**Sorry for taking a while to update! Here's the next chapter!**

**cheesekelvin: Thankys! ...I just realized something...this is my only fanfic that I don't have a full story/plot lime set yet...XD and yet it's one of my most popular ones. **

_**WritersWand**_

_**Starcrossed **_

_**Chapter 6**_

**_Favors_  
**

**_*Jace's POV*_**

_"Nicholas is back,"  
_The words stun him, sending a strange feeling throughout his body. Jace stuck his tanned, creased hands in his long black jacket, trying to keep his cool. He's never met Nicholas, nor did he know much about him. All he heard about Maia's ex boyfriend was what she told him and the gang, and even that was minimal.  
Nicholas was a werewolf, the twenty year old pure blooded werewolf that had turned Maia, screwing with her life, like he probably did to dozens of other girls. That bothered Jace. He didn't know why but he didn't like the fact of anyone messing with Maia.  
Independent, strong, stubborn, fiery, beautiful Maia. Wait, beautiful?

Jace shook his head. Clary had just broken up with him hours before.

He was NOT falling for this downworlder.

"Jace? Is something wrong?" Maia asked.

Jace looked up, slightly startled. Not much surprised him. He shook his head. "Sorry, just thinking,"

"Feeling Pensive today Jace?" Maia asked, grinning.

Jace grinned back and nodded. "Totally,"

Maia grinned but didn't ask any more questions. He liked that about her. She didn't press things down on you, not like Clary. Clary always had to be up in your business, when she didn't understand something she was all over you asking about her. Don't get him wrong, Clary was a smart, resourceful girl, she just annoyed him sometimes.

Jace shook his head, trying to relieve himself of his long, annoying thoughts. Back to Maia.

Nicholas is back in New York.

.

"So are we going to stay in my sad, pitiful apartment all day or are we going to go do something exciting?" Maia asked.

Jace shrugged.

She walked out of the apartment, holding the door open for him and closing it after he went on through.

.

***Back to Maia's POV* **

.

We were walking through the lobby when the receptionist lady called me over to her desk. I walked over to her, Jace behind me.

She lugged a suitcase over her desk and dropped it by my feet.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Your clothing and personal belongings, we're evicting you from your apartment," the snobby lady said.

"Why?" I asked, mimicking her strange, stuffy accent.

"When was the last time you paid rent?" she asked annoyed.

I bit my lip. Almost never, but I didn't tell her that. "March,"

"Of '09,"

My lip twitched. "Fine! I'll just go find myself a cooler place!" I snapped easily picking up the suitcase.

She winced.

I stormed out of the building, Jace behind me. "On the positive side you have a new suitcase,"

"Best thing I'll ever get," I muttered.

"This is what you get for being so overdue with your payments,"

"Shut your mouth or I'll rip it off your pretty face," I threatened him.

"You think my face is pretty?" Jace asked cockily.

My eyes narrowed. "I thought I just sad shut up," I said through gritted teeth.

I don't know where I was headed but we were walking and I don't know why Jace was even still here. So I decided to do something about it.

"Jace, why are you following me?" I said with a little smirk on my face.

He gasped, pretending to be offended. "I thought we were friends,"

I raised an eyebrow. "With a Downworlder?"

He shrugged and I laughed a little.

"Seriously," he looked at me when I said that. "Why are you with me-a werewolf- in the middle of New York, instead of at the Institute, or for crying out loud, Clary, your girlfriend!"

"Ex," Jace mumbled tilting his head towards the ground.

"What?" I asked, taken back.

His eyes looked up at me. "Since of one,"

I looked up at a board that said the time. 6:00. "Why? You two just seemed so…" I trailed, trying to think of the word.

"Perfect? Compatible? Loving?" Jace suggested.

"Yeah,"

Jace shrugged. "Doesn't seem that way anymore,"

"Maybe it's a fight?" I suggested.

Jace shook his head. "I wish,"

"Who ended it?"

"Clary,"

My expression, mouth, went back in a 'ooh, sorry man' way.

"And to make matters worse she stormed off with that vampire,"

My eyes widened. "Simon?"

"Was that his name?"

"Well, they have been friends since preschool or something," I said, trying to lighten the situation.

He groaned. "Yeah, and now he's probably planning on what time would be best to eat her for a light snack,"

I sighed. Boys. "Seriously Jace? Really? Was that necessary?"

Jace seemed at loss for words, his face lit up and I noticed a gleam in his blue eyes. "Hey Maia, will you do me a favor?"

Oh no, I thought, but instead I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Go out with me,"

.

***Simon's POV***

.

Clary stormed out the institute like a mad women, Simon followed like she had asked, quickening his pace but kept to a walk-since vampires were just amazing like that-and eventually fell into place behind Clary. She didn't speak all the way to Luke's house. He wondered why she wasn't going back to her apartment.

Then he remembered, It was destroyed a couple months ago, plus, Jocelyn was living with Luke now anyways.

When they arrived Clary opened the door and held it for him. "Are you coming or not?" she asked annoyed.

Not, he thought, but he didn't say that. Instead he just nodded and walked on in. He walked into the living room and stood around uncomfortable while Clary went into the kitchen for some random reason.

When she came back she held a bag of salt and vinegar chips. "You can sit," she said sitting down on the couch. Simon sat on the cushion next to her; it was only a two cushioned seat. Clary ripped open the bag and set it between them.

Poor bag, glad I'm not it, Simon thought.

While she reached for the TV remote and began channel surfing Simon reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of chips.

"I thought vampires didn't need to eat," Clary said, eyes on the TV.

"Yeah. But I want some chips," he said taking a bite out of one.

Clary shrugged, taking out her own handful of chips. She rested on some channel Simon wasn't familiar with; it wasn't something he watched regularly. They silently sat for a while before Clary sat up, hands on her knees.

"Simon I want you to do something for me,"

Simon looked up from the chip bag.

"I want you to go out with me,"

.

***Back to Maia's POV***

.

"What!" I shrieked. Causing a few glances our way. I ignored them.

"Just for a few weeks," Jace assured me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Just to make Clary jealous, to make her resent ever breaking up with me," he explained.

"Or your lonely," I said with a smirk.

Jace shook his head.

"So you're evil?"

Jace didn't respond.

I shrugged. "Whatever,"

Jace's face lit up. "Great! Don't worry; I'll make this short,"

I sighed. "That just makes me feel are warm and fuzzy inside,"

.

***Simon's POV again***

.

Hell yes! Simon thought. But Clary waited for an answer. "Yeah, sure, why not, of course," Simon said trying to stay calm.

"Good, let's play real serious, especially around the gang," Clary grinned excitedly.

Simon's face fell. "Oh, why?"

Clary soon realized what she had done. "Oh, I'm sorry Simon but-" her face lit up. "We get to make Jace jealous,"

Simon grinned. "I'm in,"


	7. Chapter 7 I don't dance,

**Next chapter! Sorry for taking forever. Ummm. it will probably be a while till the next chapter cause I'll be focusing on my last airbender fanfic to get the solstice episodes up on the Winter Solstice...I finally actually have a plot now, but the title doesn't fit it at all but I don't want to change to on you guys...well, enjoy!**

**WritersWand**

**Starcrossed  
**

**Chapter 7**

**"I don't Dance,"  
**

I didn't know where we were headed, I just followed Jace. When we arrived on a less crowded street I noticed it was by the river. I read the sign at the corner of the street, it was Luke's street. We walked up to the last house on the block and knocked on the wooden door.

"Why are we here?" I asked a moment before realizing myself. "Clary's here, jealously, duh," I said wanting to slap myself for being so forgetful.

A moment later the door open and the semi geeky looking Simon stood in front of the frame. His eyes widened. "Maia! Hi-What are you doing here? Right-You do live-"the cute vampire broke off when he looked up and saw the gorgeous Angel standing behind me. Simon's jaw locked and he glared at the blond boy.

I rolled my eyes. Male testerone.

"Simon," Jace nodded.

"Jace,"

They didn't get to continue because the little red head walked in, relieving the tension like she always managed somehow…while Isabel and myself always tightened it…

"Maia! Where were you? I've been wondering-"her eyes turned upwards and saw Jace. She gave a little 'I'm ignoring you' expression where you move your shoulder a bit and look away.

Jace didn't seem it catch it though, I could just tell.

"Maia, Simon and I are going to the Pandemonium tonight **_as a couple_**, would you like to come?" Clary asked.

Jace tensed a little behind me.

"We are?" Simon asked.

Clary elbowed him.

"Ow! I mean, yes, of course, it's our favorite place," he corrected himself.

Jace relaxed and smirked.

"But recently I've began disliking that place, actually, it was just after we went there last time," Simon said through gritted teeth.

Jace tensed up again, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Clary winced but managed a little nod.

I was a little confused, something must have happened before I met any of them, but I was not dumb so it must have been where Clary and Simon met Jace and the others.

"Well, Jace are going to tonight…" I trailed turning to him. "Right Jace?" I whispered.

"Why are you so unsure? Don't you remember planning it earlier today sweetheart?" he asked putting an arm around my shoulders.

I wrinkled my nose. If this was how he was going to act I'll rather be single. God, I'll rather have Nicholas back, but then, this was kind of being single, since we weren't really dating and all.

Reflexively Simon put an arm around Clary. Sadly, I don't think it was to make me jealous, but to make angel boy jealous. Curse him. Oh, whatever. I smiled, trying to act totally oblivious. I think I played the part better than any of them combined.

"How about we do a double date or something like e that?" I asked.

Jace and Simon stared at each other so furiously it made me want to jump back in fear of being in the middle if a dog fight, for the kill.

"That sounds cool, is six alright?" Clary asked

I shrugged.

Clary-who noticed the tension between her boyfriends, current and ex-grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him back, causing him to look down at her and break his glaring.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Jace asked, eyes never leaving Simon.

I looked at Clary and she gave me a little shake of her head.

"No, it's fine, remember Jace? We have a double date to get ready for," I said, relieving Clary of it, it's fine, I'm used to being the witch.

Clary sighed, and mouthed a 'thank you' directed at me.

I gave her a small smile and she closed the door politely. I sighed.

What were we going to do 'till six?

.

We decided to go back to the Institute, or at least Jace did, I just kind of followed. Alec and Magnus were in the living room; Isabel was nowhere to be found. We walked in and sat down on the second couch. It was awkwardly quiet and quite boring actually.

Jace looked dazed and was staring at something only he could see, Alec sat with his hands in his lap as he examined them and Magnus smirked to himself about something he will probably end up sharing later. I have wished I was back at Luke's with Clary and Simon, they had to be doing something better right now.

"Where's Isabel?" I asked. I could care less, but I was trying to spark conservation.

"Of doing whatever," Alec mumbled.

"He means off doing whatever she does best," Magnus winked.

I rolled my eyes, not at Magnus but at Isabel. She supposedly loves Simon yet she's dating some guard in the Seelie court and she flirts with every male possible, probably even Jace if he wasn't like a brother to her.

I mean, Jace was just so freaking hot. While Simon's just adorable, I mean, some could find him hot if they wanted to. Me? No! And don't try to pin me on that or I'll rip your head off, and don't try to doubt me on that either, I'll go werewolf on you.

I really wanted to run right now but I decided against it because one, last time I ran I ended up in the pound, and two, Magnus broke the silence.

"Are you two together now?" he asked pointing his fingers between his, his pointer and middle fingers intertwined.

"No!" I said at the same time Jace said "Sort of" We paused for a moment until I said "Sort of," and Jace said "Yes,"

Alec looked up, now interested.

Magnus raised an eyebrow and I sighed.

"Jace wanted to get Clary jealous,"

"But she apparently had the same idea with Simon," Jace said sullenly.

"So now you're afraid that while she's add it she'll actually fall for little the little r-I mean Simon?" Magnus mused.

"No, she can go fuck the downworlder for all I care," Jace grumbled.

Magnus made a 'tsk tsk' noise with his tongue. "You say downworlder like it tastes bad on your tongue. You do realize you're in a semi enclosed room where half of the creatures in here are downworlders capable of seriously doing you damage,"

Jace sat up, wide eyed. "Oh, I'm sorry Magnus,"

Magnus leaned back, putting one arm behind his head and the other around Alec's shoulders who blushed a little. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too,"

Jace turned to me. "Sorry Maia,"

I shrugged. "I'm used to it," I sighed.

.

Six O' Clock PM

We were waiting in line to be admitted into the Pandemonium. Alec, Magnus, Clary, Simon, Jace, and, myself. Alec and Magnus decided to come. When the line shortened and we were at the door I sighed, relieved. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm very impatient.

The security here is very lax and don't check everything We walked in and soon spotted Isabel, or more realistically, she spotted us. She walked over.

When she saw me with Jace she was confused but fairly relieved, but then she saw Simon and Clary. She attempted to hide a scowl but I saw it. She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Did something happen that I wasn't aware of?" she asked.

"No," I said quickly.

"Clary and Simon are now dating and Maia and Jace are…something," Magnus said winking at me.

Clary fidgeted a little and Jace made a little noise in the back of his throat.

Isabel laughed and pushed her long black braid off her shoulder. "Well, I'll see you around," she said walking away.

.

We split. Alec and Magnus stood over by the speakers.

"Can we move to a new spot?" Alec asked loud enough to be heard over the blaring music.

"No I like this spot," Magnus said back.

Alec closed his eyes and sighed.

Clary and Simon stood at the edge of the dance floor. They were quiet for a while, both being pretty introverted.

"Want to dance?" Clary asked.

"I **can't **dance," Simon said.

"But it's easy! I can teach you!" she said grabbing his arms and lifting them above his head.

Simon pulled away. "Clary, I love you, but do Not do that again,"

Jace and I stood by the table with drinks and stuff on it. He leaned against the wall. OK, I am a flaming extrovert and when I see people dancing, and hear music I just gotta dance, but I feel weird dancing when no one I know are too, and I haven't seen anyone I know besides this gang yet.

"Wanna dance?" I asked Jace.

"I **don't **dance," Jace said in a bored tone.

"Well, maybe if you get some drinks in you-" I started picking up a glass.

"Maia, get it through your head, **_I don't dance_**,"

.

A scream

An uneven beat in the music coming out of the speakers

One uneven beat and everything goes back to normal, the Mundanes notice nothing of course.

A crack of a whip

A swish of black hair

All six of us run to the center of the dance floor. None of the Mundanes noticed the seven young adults around the collapsed body of a fifteen year old girl.

"When she fell half a dozen demons or so swarmed her but I took care of them," Isabel said putting away her whip.

"Did you see who caused it?" Alec asked.

Isabel shook her head.

"The Mundanes aren't noticing," Simon inquired.

"No shit Sherlock," Jace snapped.

"Cool it guys, its glamour obviously," Clary said.

"What I'm worried about is what glamour is doing on a mundane?" Magnus wondered. "And no, this is not my business this time," he added.

While they discussed Shadow hunter things I studied the girl. She was mundane over and over. She had auburn hair, fair skin, and average weight and was pretty short. She wore skinny jeans and a dark purple cami underneath a dark green hooded jacket. She was definitely out.

"She's most likely just some downworlder or demons play toy," Jace shrugged.

Clary hit him. "How could you say that? We can't leave her! She's not normal and needs to be helped! What if she's like me?" Clary asked.

Jace shook his head. 'Not possible, you're just too weird,"

Clary knit her eyebrows together in annoyance. By now Isabel, Alec, and Magnus had left us knowing that the girl would be taken care of one way or another. I sighed, wanting to go as well. So I did.

"Come one Vampire, let's leave these lovebirds to figure things out," I said turning away.

I turned my head slightly back. "Come on, what you waiting for?"

He followed me willingly.

I had no idea where I was going but I did know this was only the very beginning of things.


	8. Chapter 8 Pandemonium

**o.O this spacing looks weird...but it's here! And it took me forever! T.T But I promise ya, I'm trying to get on the ball more with updates ;) so...enjoy!**

**RitaCullen: Well according to the summary I am going to do exactly as you want. lol. - drowning person! lol (hehe)**

**Eliza: er...I can fix this!**

******NOTICE!******

**WHENEVER I USED THE NAME NICHOLAS I MEANT JORDAN! SO JORDAN IS GOING TO BE USED FROM NOW ON! **

********ANOTHER NOTICE!********

**I REALIZED I DESCRIBED THE FALLEN GIRL MANY DIFFERENT WAYS. T.T FROM NOW ON SHE WILL BE HOW I DESCRIBE HER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! (and this chapter if you figure it out, lol)  
**

**WritersWand**

**Starcrossed**

**Chapter 8**

**Pandemonium  
**

**Maia**

I make my way through the nightclub, pushing by people who were dancing, either drunk, high, both, or just plain hyper. When I noticed I had no idea where I was headed I stopped.  
I turned my head to look behind me. I couldn't see Simon anywhere; he must have gotten separated from me in the crowd.  
I turned my head back to face forward, when I heard that familiar, high pitched, annoying voice call my name.  
"Maia!" Isabelle called, walking towards me, two glasses in her hands, black braid swishing back and forth in rhythm with the rest of her body as she moved.  
I gave her a fake smile. "What did I do to deserve such an honor?" I asked as she approached me.  
Isabelle answered me with a roll of her eyes. "You seemed out of place, I came to help you out," she said.  
I looked around, pretending to be amazed. "Did the apocalypse occur while I was daydreaming? I swear I just heard Isabelle Lightwood offer to help me,"  
Isabelle sighed. "Seriously Maia, you can be so annoying sometimes, you need to relax, drink?" she asked, holding up the full glass, it was a pink liquid that smelled sweet.  
I eyed it. I learned the hard way not to accept drinks from anyone unless you watched them pour it. I'm not very trusting in general, and you expect me to believe what _Isabelle_ says?  
"I'll rather be aware of what's going on around me, thanks,"  
"Well, the door's that way," Isabelle snorted, nodding towards an exit.  
She put the half full glass to her red lips and gulped it down before turning and walking away.  
"What a bitch," A high pitched, feminine, voice said behind me.  
I turned around and came to face a short, white girl with short, dark hair that fell to her shoulders, it was wavy, bouncy, and had a red hair band in it. She had pale skin and big blue eyes. She appeared to be about fifteen. She wore skinny jeans and had a purple tee that read 'LOL' and had a picture of a laughing smiley face above the print.  
I laughed. "Someone actually agrees with me for once,"  
The girl grinned. "Just ignore people like that. She's just jealous because you look pretty just like that-"she nodded towards me-"and she looks fake,"  
I nodded. "Thanks I guess,"  
The girl nodded back. I'm Cammy by the way, you?"  
"Maia," I told Cammy.  
She nodded as she looked around, biting her lip.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.  
"I can't find my cousin, Nat, anywhere…" she trailed.  
I looked around, not sure for what. "What does he look like?"  
"She, Nat's short for Natalie. She has long auburn hair, green eyes, and an Irish complexion like me. She's tall for fifteen and thin. She's a several months older than me but get's distracted…a lot…" Cammy trailed.  
I scanned the crowd for someone that matched that description but came up empty.  
I looked at Cammy and shrugged. "Sorry,"  
She frowned. "Well, I hope to see you again Maia," she said before turning and walking away.  
"Bye," I called softly.  
She waved as she walked away.  
I sighed, extremely bored out of my mind. I looked around and quickly spotted a vacant stool by the bar. A seat. I walked to it and sat down, spinning around so my back rested against the counter, my elbows and on countertop. A moment later I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
I turned my head to see the bartender.  
"Do you want anything miss?" she asked.  
I shook my head. "Not at the moment,"  
He shrugged and walked away.  
I closed my eyes for only a moment when a masculine voice spoke to the right of me.  
"May I see an ID miss?"  
I looked over and saw a tall guy with dark brown hair back in a ponytail, tanned skin, and blue eyes someone could get lost in. He wore loose jeans with a belt that actually worked-unlike most guys' belts, oh look, like that guy over there!-and a white flannel shirt underneath a black and white jacket. He looked about nineteen. I guess you could say he was hot…  
"You're no cop," I said, rolling my eyes.  
He shrugged, plopping down onto the stool next to me.  
"And if I was?" he asked.  
"No," I said bluntly.  
"What?"  
"Forget it, I know your type, let me tell you something hotshot, I'm not that type of girl, but there's a black haired white girl that would do whatever you ask, most likely for free too," I said, smiling tiredly.  
The guy pretended to look hurt. "How could you accuse me of such a thing?"  
I stared at him without speaking.  
He laughed and threw his hands up in the air. "Alright, you caught me, I'm just a desperate bloke trying to get an easy fuck,"  
I rolled my eyes. "You better look elsewhere,"  
The guy began to speak but I spoke first. "But if you were a cop I would tell you to test me and see that I'm perfectly below the legal limit, I haven't touched a drink in a week," I said lifting my arms to show him the empty counter behind me.  
"Yes yes," he nodded.  
I set my arms back down.  
"So…what's your name?" he asked.  
"Maia,"  
"Last?"  
I raised an eyebrow. "I'll rather not,"  
"Of course of course," he said leaning back against the counter.  
"You?" I asked.  
"William, but my friends call me Will," he said, winking.  
I rolled my eyes. "Alright William,"  
"Does that mean we're not friends?" William asked.  
"No,"  
William pretended to pout.  
I sighed, pressing my thumbs to my forehead and moving them to either side.  
"I thought you said you hadn't touched a drink in a week?" William asked, eyebrow raised.  
"What? Oh, no-I'm just annoyed," I told him.  
"By me?"  
"No, you just worsen it,"  
"Oh?"  
"Why don't you just get out of my face?"  
William whistled. "Looks like someone needs a strong drink-Bartender!" he called.  
"I'll rather stay in my right mind thank you very much," I said, now really annoyed by him.  
"Then why didn't you just stay home with mommy and daddy?"  
"I haven't been home in over a year,"  
"Oh?"  
"None of you business,"  
William put his hands up. "Sorry, but why are you even here if you're…well, being so boring?"  
"I just want to stay sober enough so if something happens to my friends I can be reasonable enough to help them!"  
After I spoke I realized how I sounded. Shit, I did need a drink.  
My friends were fine. Jace would never let anything happen to Clary, Simon was a Vampire for crying out loud, Isabelle could take care of herself-not saying she was my friend anyhow- and Magnus was a freaking Warlock!  
I sighed, giving in as the bartender walked over.  
William ordered me a drink.  
"Not too strong?" I asked.  
"Of course," he said, though as I look back now I realize I shouldn't have taken his word. No—I hold my liquid very well thank you very much. I don't faint or any crap like that, it's just…well, you'll find out.  
The bartender came back a few moments later, setting my glass on the counter.  
William had a bottle in his hand that he frequently sipped.  
I picked up the glass and held it gingerly.  
William gave me an awkward expression. "You have drunk before right?"  
"Yes!" I snapped.  
He winced and I sighed, putting my lips to the glass and carefully sipping out some of the sweet, pink liquid. I actually couldn't taste the alcohol in this. It had to be safe.  
"You can do better than that," William grinned.  
I rolled my eyes and gulped down the liquid.  
"That's more like it," he winked.  
I laughed as I set the glass down and it was almost immediately refilled.

"So this Jace is like an overprotective Edward?" William asked.  
"Exactly! Though I hate the _Twilight_ reference._ Twilight_ is just so annoying! I mean, last time I checked, Simon did not sparkle in sunlight!" I cried.  
"What?" William asked, curious.  
"Oh, right," I leaned forward towards him and looked around. "Simon's a vampire," I whispered loudly before sitting up and taking a sip of my drink.  
William's eyes widened as he leaned forward. "Really! Now there's something,"  
I laughed, taking yet another sip. "I know right? This is why I'm not a _Twilight_ fan anymore, I mean I was never one of those obsessive fan girls-though Jacob is freaking sexy- but not it just seems plain silly!" I cried in a mess of words.  
"This is all just great but I would like to hear more about this Clary girl, what did you say she's doing how? Do you think she's going to be in bad terms with Jace for long?" William asked, his bottle has been untouched for half an hour now, but of course I didn't quite just catch that then.  
"Clary always gets all the attention," I pouted.  
"Oh?" William asked.  
"You just don't get it Will, no one cares about the poor, street smart, Latino Werewolf. It's always the small chested, little, sweet, amazing drawer daughter of Valentine and Jocelyn or that 'think she's all that' white bitch," I explain, obviously drunker than I've been in a long time…is drunker even a word? God, I hate hangovers.  
"Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't know-"William began.  
I wave him off with the hand that wasn't holding the glass that was to my lips.  
I swallowed. "No one cares Will, it doesn't matter, because when I get out of this place I'm gonna find myself a new pack without Luke-there's no way I'm going back to his house or the Institute- and getting these white brats out of my life for good," I slurred.  
"Institute? What's this?" William asked.  
"Just some Shadowhunters' joint, nothing special," I said, finishing the rest of my drink.  
"Oh, but it sounds neat. Where is this place? I would like to visit it sometime,"  
Don't you just love to drink? Not!  
"Oh! Sure! But I'm not sure if you'll be allowed to…seeing as you're mundane and all…" I trailed.  
"Oh, but Maia, I'm not mundane, I'm a downworlder, just like you," Will smiled that evil, handsome, convincing, perfect teeth smile.  
Whatever you say punk, but I grinned as I reached over and ruffled his hair. "I knew there was something I liked about you!"  
When I leaned back William flattened his hair back down.  
"So where is this place?" he asked.  
I opened my mouth to speak but a new song began to play. "I love this song! Come on Will!" I shrieked, grabbing his arm and pulling him out to the dance floor.  
The song Just Dance was playing. Since when did I like Lady Ga Ga? I hate Pop! I am so going to regret this.  
I lifted my arms above my head and began to swing my hips back and forth. I looked over at William and laughed.  
"You look like a statue Will,"  
William sighed. "This is taking forever," he said softly.  
"You're going to have to speak softer than that, werewolf, remember?" I laughed, dismissing what he said.  
"This is just getting silly, come on Maia," he said, roughly grabbing my arm.  
"What-Where? The song's not finished yet!" I cried, trying to pull away.  
Boy he was strong; I wonder what kind of downworlder he was?  
As we pushed by the crowds of dancing drunk, high, or both people, I noticed Clary standing in the middle of the dance floor, Jace's back was turned, and I didn't know what he was doing.  
I noticed the fallen girl and forgetting about earlier, giggled.  
"Looks like someone had too much to drink-hey! Clary! Swing those hips!" I cried, distracted and giggling.  
Clary looked up at me, confused, and reached into her jeans pocket, pulling out her phone. Wonder who she's texting?

**Clary  
**.  
Clary opened up a new text message.  
_Hey, Simon, could you keep an eye on Maia? I have a bad feeling, something's up. _She texted her best friend.  
A few moments after she closed her phone and put it back in her pocket it buzzed.  
Clary sighed. Vampire speed.  
_If I can find her_. Simon texted her back.  
He said nothing else so he had to sense something was wrong too.

**Simon  
**.  
Simon slipped his phone back in his jeans pocket and scanned the room. Where did the chick go? He began walking through the mass of people to the back of the nightclub; he didn't know why he was headed in this direction.  
After a moment he glimpsed the dark skinned, raven haired girl being pulled through the crowd by an older, tall guy with brown hair back in a ponytail.  
"Never trust the guy with the ponytail," Simon muttered, making his way over there.  
Enhancing his speed, he was over at the back exit in a second, where Maia and the new guy had just slipped out of.  
Simon looked around and slipped out as well. He ran up to catch up with the pair and grabbed the guy's arm.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Simon growled.  
The guy looked back, his eyes flashing. "Nothing you need to know about, Vampire," he said, thrusting away from Simon and letting go of Maia in the process.  
She stumbled backwards against a wall.  
The guy came forward towards Simon and Simon nailed him with a fist to the face.  
"Dude!" Maia shouted, pushing Simon and actually causing him to stumble a little.  
Simon collected himself together and gently pushed Maia to the side.  
When Maia got between them again the guy grabbed her. "Go back inside before I snap the bitch's neck," he hissed.  
This seemed to infuriate Maia and she shifted. Soon enough he was holding a large, black wolf.  
Wolf-Maia snapped her jaws at the guy and he threw her at a wall, she collapsed to the ground in human form.  
"Oops. Did I hurt the poor doggie?" the man asked.  
Simon heard her groan and move so he lunged at the man, snarling. Miss.  
The man went running off, knowing when he was at a loss. "I'll be seeing you soon Downworlders!" he called.  
Simon wanted to run after him and tear his throat out but he had an injured Maia with him.  
He tried to help her, they needed to get back to the Institute, but she fought him.  
Simon picked her up and slung her over his shoulders. He muffled a groan.  
Maia was no Clary.

**Review? **


	9. Chapter 9 Beginning

**...arg! _ finally updated the chapter! I have a lot more coming, since I'm getting things typed (I have up to chapter thirteen written...lol) I really hate the title of this story now, lol  
OK, I have some notes. I started this fanfiction before I read Clockwork Angel. William was just a name I thought of-I didn't even know of the beautiful William Herondale yet. Except for girl I mention in a future chapter named Emma, I base her off Emma in Clockwork Angel but it's a different character all together.  
Oh, and I just started City of Fallen Angels (on like...chapter 3 =P) T.T Cassandra Clare made Simon and Maia's relationship so much cuter than me! playing x-box and then one day she goes to leave and gives him a kiss :) but it's okay, she's allowed to be better than me seeing as she's a professional author, lol. anyways, I wrote these chapters already but I'm going to be editing them a little with future facts I find out ;)**

**JaceLover4eva: yaay thank you!**

**smileysgoboing: ^_^ the first chapter was crappily made (but then I could say the same about other chapters too =P) but yeah. but thank you for the help! it does seem better ^_^  
**

**Writerswand**

**Starcrossed**

**Chapter 9**

**Beginning  
**

***Maia***

"What are you doing?" I repeated for probably the hundredth time as Simon and I were walking through the doors of the Institute.  
"Attempting to keep you from hurting yourself," Simon said as we walked down the aisle between the benches in the church part of the Institute, my body leaning on his for support.  
I was distracted by the pretty, stain glass windows on the walls so I didn't answer for a moment. They depicted pictures of handsome Angels standing before-and above may I mention-downworlders and mundanes, Shadowhunters slaying demons and the like. They were colorful, gruesome, and majestic.  
Then I snapped back into reality. "I can take care of myself!"  
"Yeah, and you really proved that back at the nightclub," Simon scoffed.  
I scoffed, not being the drunken, light hearted, carefree Maia, and going back to the normal me…the win must be wearing off, or should I say liquor? I'm not even sure if it was wine, wine's normally not that sweet, or that pink…oh my head hurts.  
"Not any worse than you!"  
Simon rolled his eyes. "I kept to myself, literally, I did nothing but walk around, it was a pretty boring night,"  
I made myself cough. "Boring night? You've got to be kidding me! Maybe to nerds like you…though you would look totally hot if you just wore contacts and didn't part your hair like a girl…can we go play your x-box?" I asked…oh…maybe the liquor hasn't worn off yet…  
Simon sighed. "I'll take your suggestion into consideration,"  
"What? That we can go play x-box?"  
Simon rolled his eyes. "Yeah,"  
I grinned to myself, still in that annoying, drunken stupor. We exited the church part of the Institute and walked up the narrow wooden stairs to a large living room.  
"Are you sure we should be here without anyone else? …How did we even get in? We aren't Shadowhunters…" I trailed.  
Simon shrugged. "Well we needed somewhere to go, Shadowhunters are supposed to house Downworlders in need or whatever, and since I have some of goodie goodie Jace's 'angelic' blood in me…"  
I yawned and stretched my arms out in front of me, collapsing onto the couch.  
I beckoned Simon over with my index finger. "Hey boy," I smiled, the alcohol talking.  
Simon stood at the foot of the couch, staring down at me, confused. "Maia?"  
"What are you waiting for?" I asked, grabbing the green collar of his 'Made in Brooklyn' tee. I pulled him down to the level of the couch and he collapsed on top of me.  
He put his hands on the couch on either side of me as he held himself up off of me, I still gripped his collar, loosely.  
"What are you doing Maia?" Simon asked franticly.  
I gave him a sweet smile but my brain didn't form the words fast enough.  
Simon's eyes widened as he came into realization. "Maia, you know that—uh…we…I…" he broke off an I pouted.  
"Am I not pretty? Do you only like those frail, angelic, white girls?" I asked, referring to Isabelle as well as Clary, seeing Isabelle couldn't really be seen as frail…  
"Yeah, an Isabelle's really angelic," Simon said, sarcastically.  
"You know what I mean!"  
"No I don't, but…Maia, you are really pretty, it's just that…"  
"You're in love with Clary, I know," I sniffled.  
Simon shook his head and opened his mouth to speak.  
"Don't lie to try to make me feel better," I said.  
"You didn't let me finish," Simon said.  
I paused to let him speak.  
"You're right. I've had a crush on Clarrisa Fray since we were in kindergarten together. I love her and always will, but she is happy with Jace and I'm learning to accept that. The thing is that I'm with both you and Isabelle and don't know what to do…" he trailed, the last part softer.  
But you know, being drunk, I didn't really take note of it. Instead of talking to him I pulled the vampire down towards me.  
"So there's no problem is there? Love me Simon Lewis," I whispered in his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
I softly pressed my lips to his ear and traced the edges of his face to his lips as my hands found a way under his shirt, getting it half way off, his skin cold and hard underneath my fingers.  
I kissed him hard, and passionately, my hands now running up and down the sides of his handsome, angular face, getting entangled in his dark hair. This was not me, not me at all.  
Simon seemed stunned at first, everything was happening so fast. Simon ripped himself from me, jumping from the couch blindingly fast, gasping.  
"Simon? Is something wrong?" I asked.  
"You're drunk! That's what's wrong!" he exclaimed, straightening his shirt and glasses. "The liquor's giving you false feelings, if you were yourself you wouldn't be acting like this! I do like you Maia-really-you just have to understand…" he trailed off.  
I began to cry.  
Simon's hand shot out, pointing to me. "See what I mean? The Maia Roberts I know would never break into tears. This imaginary feeling of affection…it's hard enough to make the right choices as a sober teenager…"  
"That's where you're wrong," I said, referring to the _imaginary _feeling, but he didn't hear me.  
"I'm going to go call my mom, it's not like she doesn't already not trust me," he said, leaving the room.  
I lay on the couch motionless, unsure of what to do. I think I fell asleep.

"Maia…Maia…wake up, it's not safe here," a low voice whispered in my ear, as masculine hands gently shook me awake.  
I stretched my arms and yawned, my eyes slowly fluttering open. When I saw Simon I sprang up off the couch…ow…shouldn't have done that. I swayed, my head felt like it was going to explode.  
"Maia!" he cried, steadying me.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," I assured him-and myself- as I held onto him for a moment to regain my balance…and to make the room stop spinning.  
I then took a good, long look at Simon and saw what startled me. Simon's shirt was shredded and wet, he was bleeding, and apparently his shirt wasn't the only thing shredded. I looked at his face and almost gasped. His hair was matted, coated with mud and wet with…blood. One side of his face was horribly bruised.  
"Simon-" I started, my fingertips an inch from his cheek. I didn't want to touch him incase it'll hurt.  
"Don't tell me you're alright, you need help," I said, walking to find a bathroom with a first aid kit or something.  
Simon reached out and grabbed my shoulder.  
I stopped and turned to him; his hand dropped and went to his face, then his torso.  
"It's fine Maia, I'm already starting to heal," he assured me.  
I nodded, relieved, and feeling stupid. Duh. Vampires healed fast…most downworlders did, but still. The wounds on his chest were closing, the bruises on his face fading.  
"You need to get cleaned up though, find a shower, I'll ransack the place for a new shirt, whatever you had to tell me has to be done soon," I said, taking complete charge of the situation, even though I was a total wreck.  
Simon didn't bother to try to argue and went to take a shower.  
I ran up the wooden stairs to the next floor—I'm too impatient for elevators—and ran into the first room I saw-Jace's bedroom.  
I ran to a dresser and pulled out a drawer, it flying out and landing on the ground. I picked up a clean white flannel shirt and unfolded it. I followed the sound of running water to the bathroom and slipped the shirt in onto the counter next to the sink. Thank God for super hearing. I closed the bathroom door behind me, mumbling something about it being Alec's shirt.  
A few moments later Simon emerged looking as healthy as ever…and pretty hot too. Who knew one of Jace's shirts could make all the difference? I realized his hair was not per say 'messy' but not combed in the same way as it normally-  
"Hey? Where's your glasses?" I asked.  
"They got broken in the struggle, besides, I don't really need them anymore," he said.  
"Then why did you wear those nerdy things?"  
Simon shrugged.  
Then what he said clicked. "Struggle! Oh yeah, Simon,. What happened?" I demanded to know…my head felt like it cracked…ooh…softer.  
"Shh," Simon agreed, but probably for a different reason. "It's not safe here, we have to go," he said grabbing my arm and starting to exit the room.  
I shook my head. "If an Institute isn't safe not many other places will be, tell me," I said, standing firm on the ground, refusing to move.  
Simon sighed. "The protection runes around the Institute were broken, totally destroyed, you wouldn't believe how many demons and rouge downworlders are out there right now-"he began.  
Also, seeing as Institutes are built on holy grounds, not many creatures would be able to cross, but some will, and if they were able to break the protection rune, who knew they still couldn't tread on holy ground?  
"Why don't they just come and get us now?" I asked, confused.  
Simon shrugged. "I don't think they know we're in here, I think they think I took off"  
"Then why do they remain here?"  
"…I'm not sure, but from what I heard I think they are waiting for an answer of some kind, like a leader's authorization or something,"  
William immediately flashed through my mind, but I quickly scratched that. He seemed to know stuff, he may be up there, but there was no way he was the big, overall leader.  
I nodded as Simon continued: "We need to get out of here, run, don't stop until you get twenty blocks away, seriously, twenty, shift into a wolf to get by unnoticed; I'll be right behind you. Once we're out of range we'll talk," he told me.  
I nodded—then remembered something. One of Clary's drawings. I needed to see that drawing. "Wait, I think I know the girl in Clary's drawing," I said.  
Simon sighed. "Everyone did, we saw her at the nightclub, now come on Maia!"  
I shook my head. "No, the other picture, I think I may know how this all connects, we need to get to Luke's house NOW,"

I shifted into a wolf –as black as the midnight air—right then and there and sped down the narrow wooden stairway to the Church, I could hardly make out Simon's faint footfall behind me. The large church entry doors were opened a crack and I slipped through an out the black iron gate that surrounded he place.  
As I ran I noticed it seemed to have lost its magical aura just to be replaced by the stink of demons and burning flesh. I wrinkled my nose, trying to think of what may or may not happen to New York if anyone failed to do something about this.  
I ran through the dark streets of Manhattan, the cold ground underneath the pads of my paws, puddles from showers earlier in the day-or yesterday, I think it may be the wee hours of the morning-splashing water onto my dark fur.

I was trying to soften my pants but was exhausted. I couldn't support my body anymore, I felt heavy. I wanted to collapse on the ground and just lay there, but Simon's faint footsteps behind me kept me going forward. I ran even though I couldn't feel my legs anymore. If I stepped on a piece of broken glass tossed carelessly on the street I probably wouldn't feel it.

I could smell the pollutants in the river, I could hear the currents flowing out to the Atlantic Ocean.  
I felt my lips pull back into a wolfish grin as I turned into the dark street in which Luke lived, along the river, the only real house for a couple of blocks. I ran straight for this house, collapsing on the porch step in a heap, back in my human form, wearing the clothes I wore when I was first bitten. A pair of skinny jeans I still nicely fit into and an old black t-shirt that read 'Team Jacob' in white lettering. I remember those days…I would have laughed at this but was way too tired.  
Simon soon appeared next to me, haggard as well, but not as out of breath…seeing as he always is, he's dead.  
Simon nodded to me and knocked on the door. A few moments later the door opened with Jace standing there.  
The two boys did not even glance at each other, they put their tensions aside. "Quick, Clary drew a protection rune over the house, but it isn't that strong, we don't want anyone-or anything- to see us," he said, ushering us in and closing and locking the door behind us. He led us through the hallway and into Clary's bedroom.  
"Where is everybody?" Simon asked.  
"In the great room, I needed to talk to you two first," Jace started.  
"Spit it out then," I said.  
"Shortly before we left Clary told me that she saw you-Maia- being led out of Pandemonium by an older guy with a ponytail. Not long after that the club became chaotic. I swear, more than half the people there were demons or rouge downworlders, it was bad," Jace said. I nodded, remembering the large crowds, plus when Jace says something was bad it was BAD.  
"Anyways, we knew we needed to figure things out somewhere else, we didn't have time to find you guys so we gathered everyone we could and came here, I wanted to go to the Institute but Clary insisted we come here, I think she sensed something from the fallen girl or something—she's here too, but still out," Jace explained.  
I remembered what we came here for and immediately started looking for Clary's sketchbook. I spotted it halfway underneath the bed when Simon spoke.  
"That was smart of her Jace, because Maia and I went to the Institute-it was the closest-and found it-"Simon was cut off by a high pitched scream coming from the great room.  
The three of us exchanged glances. I swept up the sketchbook and we raced to the great room/

**Spark the review revolution and press the button! xD**


	10. Chapter 10 Natalie

**So...next chapter up! ^_^ well...enjoy...not sure if there's anything else I wanted to say...hope I didn't forget...? _**

**Writerswand**

**Starcrossed**

**Chapter 10**

**Natalie**

***Maia***

Just as we entered the great room it exploded in a thick, yellow-ish fog that stunk of demon. Demons are bad, but they stink just as much as they are bad. I coughed as the fumes infiltrated my nose.  
When the room cleared there was the girl we found at the night club—sitting on the floor, eyes wide.  
Clary sat on the arm rest of the couch, rubbing her arms. Alec stood next to her. Magnus's sleeves had fallen back to his elbows, revealing his skinny arms, as he rubbed his hands together. Isabelle was cleaning demon blood off her whip.  
"I leave for one minute and something goes wrong!" Jace joked darkly, relived no one was hurt, but also worried about everything overall. "What happened?"  
"When the girl woke a lesser demon sprung from her sub-conscious, the protection rune around the house is still intact though, it was probably the demon that got her in trouble at Pandemonium, it was looking for a host most likely," Magnus explained.  
Jace nodded, but the girl shook her head:  
"No. That's not what happened," she said, her voice jumping up and down, but her body remained stable, her eyes cloudy and dazed, unfocused.  
I looked the girl up and down, then at the drawing Clary's sketchbook was open to. Exact match, it was also how the girl described her cousin: long auburn hair, green eyes, Irish complexion, thin, pretty tall for fifteen, the state of her eyes also seemed to fit the distracted adjective. She wore skinny jeans that looked recently torn, a purple cami, and a green hooded jacket over that.  
I flipped the page to the next drawing. Exactly what I thought, the girl was short, pale skin, and had wavy, short, bouncy, dark hair that fell to her shoulders, a red hairband to accessorize. She had big blue eyes that were very pretty. Yep, this was definitely Cammy.  
"Then what really happened?" Isabelle asked, eyebrow raised.  
"You won't believe me," the girl said, looking down.  
"We've heard a lot of weird stuff before," Alec said blandly.  
The girl nodded, pausing for a moment to look at each of us for a moment, as if she was deciding if we were trustworthy.  
"It happened late in the afternoon. I was walking to my cousin's house, the street was strangely deserted, and the buildings surprisingly quiet. Then suddenly I was enveloped in a thick fog. I heard inhumane hisses and whispers, I was disoriented, I had no idea what was happening around me. I was taken to a place I didn't recognize, but the musty smell told me it was underground, I don't think it was a subway tunnel, but I'm not sure. I was chained to the ground near to tall guys, one had long white-blond hair, and the other wore his in a dark ponytail, both were very crisp in their dress. They didn't look at me, I couldn't make out what they were saying, and it sure didn't sound like English.  
I was soon taken above ground and led to the front of an iron gate that surrounded a church. It was pretty, especially with that golden light around it. The white-blond haired guy walked over to me holding a wand like thing. He pushed the sleeve of my jacket down to reveal my bare shoulder and pressed the wand down on my skin. It burned. I screamed. The guy laughed and leaned towards me, he whispered in my ear in a silky voice: 'Take this and break the protection around this Church, fail me and your punishment will be much worse than that small burn,' I slowly and reluctantly took the wand and the guy showed me and piece of paper with a carving on it. He called it a rune; it looked like a broken circle. Somehow I knew what to do. I stood before the Iron Gate and drew the rune. When I finished the gate swung open and creatures swarmed the area from every direction.  
The guy smiled and thanked me, but I hated him. He asked for the wand back but instead I stabbed it into the chains around my ankles and they disappeared. Without thinking I drew another rune in the air that jolted everything far away from me, I don't know how far but I ran. I ran to my cousin's house but her mother told me she was out. Pandemonium, was my first thought.  
I went there and found her. I tried to tell her about what happened but she just wanted to get inside first, but then we got separated and little did I know that one demon managed to pursue me and now I'm here…" The girl trailed off from her story. Her mouth must be dry.  
There was silence for a good two minutes.  
Magnus broke it. "Hey, we don't even know each other, I'm Magnus Bane, supreme warlock of the New York State area," he winked.  
"…I'm Natalie." She nodded.  
We all introduced ourselves and Clary pulled out the stele that she received before we left Idris.  
"Is this what the wand looked like?" she asked, holding it out for Natalie to see.  
Natalie nodded. "Basically, I still have it though." She said pulling the stele out of her jacket pocket. It was a pretty crystal white stele with some black splashed inside it. Like a pure form with darkness inside harming it.  
Jace walked towards Natalie. "May I see that?" he asked.  
Natalie nodded and slowly handed it to him.  
As soon as the stele came in contact with his skin he yelped and dropped it. Natalie managed to catch it before it hit the ground.  
"It burned me," Jace said, shocked. Was  
"Well…the white-blond haired guy did wear gloves…" Natalie trailed.  
"Hold on, I'm confused. How come when someone presses the stele to her skin she gets burned, yet she's the only one that can use the stele without getting burned?" I asked.  
Everyone was speechless, the room was so silent it was deafening.  
"I'll look into things, but right now we all need to get some sleep, we should depart and meet again later," Magnus said.  
"Wait, Simon was saying something about the Institute earlier," Jace said.  
Simon nodded. "It all makes sense now, rouge downworlders and demons have overrun the place. It's too much to put up a good fight without knowing anything,"  
"Well then we obviously can't go back there…" Alec trailed.  
"Can't we just stay here?" I asked.  
"I guess…but we don't know how long the protection rune will last, or if I'll be able to draw another one strong enough…" Clary trailed.  
"You do realize you're all in the presence of an extremely powerful warlock who can either invite you to crash in his safe home for the night or blow you up to smithereens?" Magnus asked, eyebrows raised, smiling.  
We all just stared at him for a few moments.  
"It's Magnus's place then," Isabelle yawned.  
Then my curiosity spiked up. "Hold on, where's Jocelyn and Luke?"  
Clary rolled her eyes. "They went out for the weekend, those two are disgustingly in love,"  
Magnus smirked. "And one could say the same about you and Jace…most of the time,"  
I suddenly remembered I've been holding Clary's sketchbook…eh…why worry them all now? I'll wait till after we caught some sleep, later in the morning…or afternoon, seeing how late it was and how tired we all were…

I emerged from the wandering hallways and into the large sitting room of Magnus's place. I looked at the Big Ben styled grandfather clock that stood against the wall. 12:30 PM I stretched my arms out and yawned. I noticed Natalie sitting on one of the sleek black couches. I walked over to her and sat down.  
"When did you wake up?" I asked.  
"Only about a half an hour ago," she answered me.  
I nodded and we sat in silence for a few moments. Then I thought of something.  
"Crap! You're parents are probably worried sick about you!" I cried.  
Natalie shook her head. "Not exactly, my mom died while giving birth to me-"  
"Oh, I'm so so-"I began.  
"Don't be, I hardly knew her. I mean, I'm sure she was a great woman, from the way everyone speaks of her, but how can I be sad if I never knew the lady?" Natalie frowned.  
I nodded slowly. "Well…what about your dad?"  
Natalie looked up at me with wide eyes, then suddenly-without warning- burst into tears.  
I was struck motionless. "Did I mention something private? Did something happen and you don't want to talk about it? It's fine, I-" I began but Natalie sniffle and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.  
"No," she choked on tears. "It's just that I saw the whole thing. I watched the whole thing happen, yet I couldn't do anything,"  
I frowned. "What happened?"  
Natalie looked at me straight on, her green eyes rimmed red from crying. "My father was the only thing I had, the only thing I had, and I watched him get murdered, murdered by a filthy demon!" Natalie sobbed. I watched as the demon tore at him with its claws, he didn't even scream. I watched as it ripped through hi sternum, and tore out his heart. My father lay on the ground motionless as the demon…licked his heart," Natalie broke into uncontrollable sobs as I wondered what her father saw.  
"No one, no one believed me when I told them about the things I saw from your world Maia, My father didn't even believe…'till then…but then it was too late," she said through sobs.  
By now I had my arms wrapped around the girl; her frail body shook as she sobbed harder.  
"When did this happen?" I asked softly.  
"Last week," Natalie sobbed.  
My eyes widened. "You've been taking care of yourself then?"  
"I guess, but I don't really know, the past week has been a little…hazy,"  
Just then I happened to look up and saw Clary standing at the foot of the hallway; it made me remember the sketchbook. I stood up.  
"Stay with her k? I have to go get something," I told Clary before walking back into the bedroom where I slept.  
While walking through the dimly lit hallways and not really paying attention I walked straight into both Simon and Jace, whose rooms must have been opposite each other.  
I stumbled back a few feet after we collided and looked up. "Sorry," I mumbled, pushing pass the two guys. I walked straight to the room in which I stayed the night. I walked in and grabbed the sketchbook from the nightstand and walked back into the sitting room.  
Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle were in here now, as well as Jace and Simon. Alec and Magnus sat on the couch on either side of Natalie, Clary sat on the armrest, and Isabelle leaned against the back of another couch. Jace and Simon stood around. The room was dimly lit by the light that filtered in through the natural light window on the ceiling.  
Magnus clapped his hands and the room became brighter. The grandfather clock strangely shaped like Big Ben chimed 1:00 PM.  
Clary noticed me holding her sketchbook. "What-"  
I walked over to Natalie and showed her the drawing with Cammy, the vampire, and what I assumed was a werewolf. "This is your cousin right?" I asked.  
"Yeah, that's her, how did you-" she began.  
"I met her at the nightclub, she was looking for you" I said simply.  
Natalie's eyes widened. "Camilla! I hope she's alright…" she trailed.  
"I think she might be in danger," I said.

"OK—I'm confused," Simon said.  
"When aren't you?" Jace asked.  
"Cool it lovebirds," Magnus grinned.  
Simon sighed. "Why the sudden involvement of two mundane girls in the Downworld?"  
This was after the Natalie-Cammy situation was explained to the best of our ability to everyone.  
"The other girl's bait I think," Alec said.  
We all turned to him.  
"Well, earlier Magnus and I were in the library, he was looking for something," he began.  
Magnus clasped his hands together. "Oh yes, The Natalie Situation reminded me of something I used to know about-" he turned to face the fifteen year old-"You are what we call a Stellar: (which by the way is where stele is derived from) a mundane who can see through glamour and draw extremely powerful runes, but alas, they cannot have runes drawn on them because they are but mundane. The last Stellar was a young British lady that lived in the Victorian era, her name was Julia," Magnus explained.  
A moment passed with no words exchanged.  
"Ah," Natalie said. "But can we please get to the fact that my baby cousin might be in danger?"  
Isabelle sighed. "And what can we do? We don't know when the scene in the drawing will occur, or if it already has. By the Angel, do I ever find the Accords annoying, binding Shadowhunters to protect pitiful mundanes…" she trailed.  
Clary pursed her lips together and Natalie sighed, girl knew too much for her own good, particularly a mundane…what am I talking about? I was once mundane! …I hate Isabelle…  
"I have an idea," I said.  
Everyone turned to me, as if they all forgot I was here. I'm normally one of the ones talking in times like this.  
"Well, not really. It's rather simple. I think we should all go on with normal life and try to attract as little attention as possible. But we should investigate further, you know normal Shadowhunter stuff. Patrol the streets at night, take shifts…oh what do I know…I'm no Shadowhunter…" I trailed.  
This was going to be just great…


	11. Chapter 11 Dates

**whooo two chapters up in the same day! ...well, I finished typing chapter 10 yesterday...well, it was actually today cause it was after midnight, but I didn't get a chance to upload it. yessss. hopefully things continue going this way. ^_^**

**Writerswand**

**Starcrossed**

**Chapter 11**

**~Dates~**

**Part One: Dating jace**

***Maia***

So, yeah, nothing really special has really happened over the past few months. Natalie's cousin-Cammy-is living her normal everyday life, as well as Natalie, well, almost. Natalie's made us all promise to leave her baby cousin uninvolved, it's not like we were going to get a child-particularly a mundane-involved unless absolutely necessary anyways.  
School had started and Simon, Clary and Natalie were there most of the time. Clary wanted to drop school all together and just train to be a Shadowhunter but after finding out Natalie went to their school she decided she probably should go to keep an eye on her. Clary was always busy on weekends too, training to be a Shadowhunter since there's no school on weekends…of course. Simon's normally with his band practicing or having "concerts" on weekends. I go sometimes, their music actually isn't half bad, and I'm not just saying that cause I like Simon.  
Jace, Isabelle, and Alec are always off doing Shadowhunter stuff and only come back to Magnus's place to sleep. Magnus? How am I supposed to know? Off doing warlock stuff would be my best guess; it probably has something to do with the Shadowhunter stuff. Both I am not allowed to interfere with, being a rather "low class" downworlders.  
So that basically leaves me alone in Magnus's place for most of the day, having nowhere else to really go. I guess I could go to my old werewolf pack at the abandoned police station but I've been gone from that a while now and I'll rather not listen to them treat me like shit because I left them for a while.  
Don't get me wrong, Magnus's place is really cool, he IS a warlock and his place is fun to explore and stuff. Once I found a room that sprayed frozen yogurt from the walls. It was delicious. Though, even if his house really is fun I'm no introvert. So there's no way I'm going to stay anywhere alone ALL day boring myself to death. (Or close)  
Sometimes I go out just being myself, sometimes I try conducting my own investigations…which always end up failing miserably…  
At the moment I was on a couch in Magnus's place recuperating after running like a naïve hiker down a mountain with a rockslide coming down above them as a huge flock of demons chased me after I foolishly went to the Institute to conduct one of my fail investigations.  
Anyways, it's early December, and apparently demons strive on heat, they absorb it and become more powerful, so with demons swarming more than half of New York it's probably been the coldest winter yet, and we've had some cold ones. So with the extra heat radiating from apartments the demons are pretty energized, even in winter.  
So, imagine, a wolf running from a huge flock of hyped up demons? Not fun, I am exhausted. Well, I was, that was at ten in the morning, it's two in the afternoon now. So I'm pretty much well rested.  
Just then the door flew open, slammed closed, and loud footfalls echoed throughout and soon enough the figure of Jace stood in the doorway from the entrance hall into this room.  
I lay sprawled out on one of the sleek black couches, my head propped up against one arm rest, one ripped jeaned leg hung over the other arm rest, the other leg hung over the front of the couch, one arm was behind my head, and my other arm was hanging over the front of the couch as well. I turned my head to face Jace who took a few steps forward and stopped.  
"Done already? It's ten past two," I said after looking at the grandfather clock shaped like Big Ben…  
"Everything seems to be okay for now. Nothing's any different than it has been for a few months. Isabelle's…somewhere and Alec and Magnus are heading upstate to 'make sure nothing's spreading out of the city.' Which is of course what they are going to do but I think they might be going to the Finger Lakes for a little day vacation…" Jace trailed; his voice a little off from his usual cool tone.  
I raised my eyebrows and gave him an awkward smile. "So you're just haggard and sweating for the heck of it?"  
Jace wiped his hands on his pants. "Well, after I got rid of that flock…"  
I shook my head, smiling.  
"But that seemed to be just a rouge flock, I passed the Institute area earlier and they all seemed to be waiting for something. They were anxious but not doing anything," Jace explained.  
I frowned. "Waiting for what?" I asked. Waiting until enough downworlders and demons are recruited? Waiting for a leader? Waiting for the perfect time?  
"That's what I'm concerned about," Jace said as he walked into another hallway away from the great room I was in.

I decided I have lounged around enough and found my way to a bathroom. I closed the door and began undressing to take a shower. I quickly take a shower and redress after drying off. After blow drying my hair I look at myself in the mirror. I sighed. My hair was extremely curly and annoying. I picked up the curling iron and began straightening my hair until it lay loosely on my shoulders.  
I looked back at the mirror. My hair was no straight, the bags under my eyes were almost nonexistent, my brow was slightly creased, my jeans torn, and my black shirt read 'Shut up before you end up like her ex' in splattered red paint. I thought it was funny so I bought it… I pulled it down a bit, straitening it. I sighed and walked back into the room where I was before.  
I sat down on a couch, wondering whether or not I should go back out and conduct another investigation attempt. It was after three. If I didn't go out I would have a number of leisure hours before anyone came back that would drive me slowly insane.  
I didn't have much time to think because then Jace walked in from one of the numerous hallways that led to different rooms of Magnus's…residence.  
I turned my head to look at him straight on. "Hey," I said.  
"Hey Maia, you're still here," he said.  
I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why are you asking?"  
Jace ran a hand through his golden hair. "I thought you may want to go out somewhere with me?"  
My eyebrows skyrocketed. Jace...asking ME out? What the fuck? "Is this one of those fake dates or something? To make Clary jealous?"  
Jace sighed. "Why do you act like this Maia? You may not like her very much, but act like Isabelle a little—a little. You should see how many guys do like you and not just Simon's band either. Stop degrading yourself. You're nice, cool, strong, funny…" he trailed. I sighed. "But what you really need to understand is that you ARE very pretty, and it's not just platonic…" he trailed off once more.  
My eyes widened. Did Jace just…? Does he really mean…? I shook my head mentally. No, he couldn't have…could he? "Well, uh, thank you," I managed.  
Jace shifted his feet a little, waiting for the answer he wanted.  
"Oh! Yeah, sure, I don't mind," I said, fumbling over my words in confusion.  
He nodded and I stood up.  
"Are you going to get changed or something?" he asked.  
I shrugged. "Every date I've been on the guy didn't care what I looked like as long as I wasn't wearing a hard-to-take-off bra," I joked, giving him a toothy smile.  
Jace just raised his eyebrows, smiling a little.  
I shrugged.  
"So you're not even going to change your shirt?" Jace asked.  
I looked down at my shirt and laughed.

Jace and I walked down a street, traffic was minimal but there were many people scurrying to get out of December weather and to where they are supposed to be. Jace wore a long black jacket over his white shirt, I didn't have a jacket, but it was fine, the cold didn't bother me too much. I WAS a werewolf.  
"So where do you want to go?" Jace asked me.  
"I'm hungry," I said, not really hearing him.  
"You were just inside where I'm sure you ate…"  
"Wolves have a big appetite," I winked, feeling like Magnus.  
"So I'm guessing you want to go have a late lunch?" Jace asked.  
"Or an early dinner,"  
Jace nodded, he looked as if he was trying to think of a place nearby. I knew one. I took him by the sleeve of his jacket and began walking a bit faster.  
"Where are you taking me?" he asked as he forcefully followed.  
"I know a good food joint," I said simply.  
Jace must have nodded because he didn't answer.

I took him several blocks away and through an alleyway. No, this wasn't that stereotypical alleyway you find in horror movies where a girl is running from a murderer or a rapist and then stupidly runs into an alleyway and finds herself at a dead end. This alleyway was well lit and not a dead end. Well, if it was night and not the middle of the day maybe it would become that alleyway, but I hope no one would be that stupid, and they could just run into the little diner that we came to as we exited the alleyway.  
Jace stopped and refused to move. "This is a downworld-" he began.  
"So?" I asked.  
"Yeah, but not all downworlders are friendly, you should know. And there could be some around that don't like me so much…"  
I shrugged. "If they're a werewolf, you're fine. If they're anything else, I can't guarantee it. Actually I can't guarantee it even if they are a werewolf…"  
Jace sighed but gave in.  
I took a good look at the diner. It was kind of run down but that's because it was old and the owner didn't have the mind to keep it upbeat, the inside was nice though. I forgot the name of it, and the sign was faded, hard to read even with my eyes.  
I walked inside with Jace, a little bell jingled as the door opened and closed. Few people were scattering among booths and at the counter in the little diner. There was a pleasant, quiet air to the place that I always respected. I made my way to a booth a little ways away from the door and slid in a seat. Jace sat down opposite me after taking off his jacket and draping it over the booth behind him.  
I took Jace in. He wore nice jeans and a white flannel shirt in which his black runes showed through a bit. His golden blond hair was darker because it was winter and neat, not perfectly slicked back like Alec's but fairly neat.  
"Do twins work here or something?" Jace asked.  
"Nope," I said. "It's all run by one person, he's a warlock of sorts, and he can clone himself. It's kind of annoying having five different young men flirt with you at separate times while you're trying to eat," I grinned.  
"They're not going to do that now are they?" Jace asked.  
"Looks like they won't, I think they're intimidated by you," I smirked.  
Jace laughed a little.

After we ate our overpriced, quickly received food—that my growling stomach fell head over heels for, I fell in love this weekend, ha-ha—Jace and I managed to get back to Magnus's place without really knowing how. Well, I knew how, we walked, but it felt like one moment we were laughing and eating our food and then the next moment, BAM! We were on a couch.  
Oh that sounded really wrong, or maybe I'm just overcomplicating things. I tend to make things awkward.  
Jace lay on the couch, I lay over him, feeling the fine edges of his face, torso, arms, wondering who the carver was that carved the beautiful face, body, of his. Our lips pressed hard against each other's as his arms wrapped around my waist as we were locked in a tight, emotional, but not necessarily a meaningful embrace. Jace's fingers were clasped against my back as his tongue traced the edges of my mouth. I spread apart my lips, opening my mouth a little creating an entrance for him when suddenly Jace jumped up, letting go of me, and I fell back against the other side of the couch.  
I tilted my head a little to the right. "What happened?" I asked.  
"I-I don't know-"Jace cut himself off, breathless, finding it difficult to speak. He found his words and spoke again. "It just didn't feel right. I'm not really sure. It was great—but after a while I had to stop because it didn't feel as if I was holding, kissing, you anymore, Maia, it was like…" he trailed.  
"You were kissing Clary," I finished for him, understanding, I wasn't happy about it of course, but I wasn't sad or mad either.  
Jace nodded.  
I let out a sigh I was holding back.  
"Maia, I'm sorry, you really are beautiful, inside and out, don't let you get this down, I'm sure you will find someone…just not me obviously…" Jace trailed, obviously making this up on the spot.  
Don't let this get you down. "I'm not, and don't be sorry," I said standing up to go brush my messy hair. I was staying here all night when there was stuff I could, should, do.

**Part Two: Dating Simon!**

When I got back from the bathroom Jace was gone but I hardly noticed. I started walking through the streets with sort of a goal in mind but that faded and soon enough I was wandering aimlessly through New York. Judging by the darkening sky I would place the time at around six. Though this being New York it wasn't that dark, though not many people were out at the moment, half a dozen or so. I wasn't even paying attention so a certain downworlders managed to sneak up on me.  
"Boo," I heard in my ear.  
Not startled-I was used to things like this-I turned around to face the dark haired, red rimmed green eyed, pale skinned vampire wearing that famous white t-shirt with 'Made in Brooklyn' written in light green on the front. "Simon? What are you doing?" I asked.  
He shrugged. "Not sure really,"  
"Where's Clary and Natalie?"  
"Well Natalie's one of those sophomores in eleventh grade classes, I think they went to the library to work on a project,"  
"They're still there?"  
Simon shook his head. "Clary texted me earlier saying they were going out to get Chinese, and was wondering if I wanted to come…but I declined,"  
I raised an eyebrow. "Why-oh, right, vampire,"  
"No, I would go just to be with friends, eat a little and my body would force it out later, it's just that… I had plans,"  
I may be brain dead tonight and not a genius but I'm not dumb. "Oh?"  
Simon gave me a little awkward-but cute-smile. "I said I was going to go ask Maia if she wanted to see 'At Stranger Tides' with me,"  
My eyes widened but that was my only noticeable physical reaction besides speaking. My heart was beating fast and my blood was racing. "Cool, I'd love to," I said, but I could hardly believe he asked me. Am I dreaming? I pinched my arm. Nope, I'm awake, this is real. I've been waiting for this moment since that party-formal and annoying- in Idris! So, yeah, anyone could tell I was happy at the moment.

Ironically a movie theater was only a block away. We paid to get in, bought popcorn and soda, and found our way to the 'At Stranger Tides' room, which would be starting at seven.  
We both easily found our way through the dark, both being creatures of the night, and moving into a row, sitting at an end.  
We began watching the last few previews and devouring our large containers of popcorn and slurping down soda. What? Downworlders have big appetites! I looked over at Simon and saw him only sipping a small soda. …Or maybe that's just me.

I reached into the popcorn container and found my fingers sliding against the buttery bottom of the container. I went to take a sip of my soda and found it empty. I licked my fingers cleaned and found myself still wanting popcorn. I slipped out of Simon's arm-which was around my shoulders- and leaned forward in my seat, stretching.  
I leaned over to Simon, my lips to his ear. "I'm going to get more popcorn, be right back," I whispered in his ear.  
"You'll miss the movie," he said not in a whisper which caused a series of shushes and shut ups from the people around us.  
"Seriously people? One shush is enough!" I said before turning back to Simon. "It's fine, fill me in on what I missed later," I whispered, standing up and walking out.  
It was around ten, more or less, and the movie was probably going to end soon anyways. I like Pirates of the Caribbean, don't get me wrong, but I'm not crazy over it.  
I walked into the main room with my empty popcorn container when I heard a scream, a high pitched scream. Natalie! I dropped the popcorn container and ran outside. It was dark and the moon was new. The lights of New York dimmed the stars but it was dark in the alleyway-it wasn't a dead end- I ran into.  
Clary and Natalie stood together, cornered by what looked like Jordan and another downworlders: a warlock.  
I transformed into a wolf and leapt at them, I landed on Jordan, my claws sinking into his shoulders.  
He roared and grabbed at Clary and Natalie.  
A cloud of yellow, magical smoke burst and spread around all of us.  
I lost consciousness but the last thing I heard was the maniacal laugher of my ex-boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 12 Imprisoned

**yay! ^_^ things are going well in my mind...or at least in getting chapters typed :)**

**Writerswand**

**Starcrossed**

**Chapter 12**

**Imprisoned**

***Maia***

My amber eyes fluttered open as I felt my body change shape until my canine body fully transformed into a human looking teenage girl, with brown eyes. I sat up a little too quickly and my head began spinning. I saw stars…I steadied myself and noticed Clary and Natalie laying on the bare ground still unconscious.  
I looked around, studying the area. We were in a strange area, it wasn't overly bright, but you could see, but there was no sun, stars, or any natural light, or any visible source of light anywhere. The ground was grey and craggy, the sky grey as well, like the skies above London. There was no scenery but the ground; the air had a musty, dusk-like feel to it.  
I stood up and walked a few feet, my feet treading across the ground was so loud in this dead silence it was like an explosion. I bent down and shifted into a wolf so I could take a quick sweep of the area.  
I ran in one direction for a good ten minutes when I felt a weird tingling sensation in my wolf body. I became limp as I ran. Then, whoosh, like magic I was running towards Clary and Natalie. I felt myself grow in height as I shifted back into a human, still walking forward.  
I stopped. "What the hell?" I asked, aloud, but soft.  
A throaty laugh echoed throughout the weird setting. "Ah, it seems as our young werewolf has discovered the secrets to her imprisonment," a familiar voice said. It was familiar, but it had an unfamiliar edge to it I didn't recognize. I couldn't even place the familiar tone of the voice.  
"Where are you?" I asked, looking around. "To afraid I'll rip your head off to appear?" I gave the thin air an evil grin.  
A cold mist surrounded me and legit two inches in front of me a man materialized. He was ancient. His long, dark grey hair hung down from the pale, cracky, scaly skin of his head, his teeth were pointed, jagged, and yellow, his nails were also yellow and sharp, his fingers were long and slender, his nose was long and crooked, his lips were grey, and his eyes burned like the fires of Hell. He wore a ragged, grey cloak that fell to his feet and hung loosely around his body. He laughed that throaty laugh.  
I frowned. "I didn't know I became a comedian, am I that funny?" I asked blandly.  
The old man shook his head. "Very my darling wolf cub, but if you threaten me again like you did before referring to a head ripping off I would think you won't be joking around anymore," he warned me, his eyes flaring up for a mere moment.  
"Oh? And what would cause this?"  
"A casting of numerous spells that cause torturous pains, blasts to bits by powerful energy…"  
"So you're a warlock then?"  
He ignored me, his eyes shifted to the girls behind us. "Or perhaps the murder of a friend…"  
My eyes flashed. "Who are you?" I demanded.  
He lifted his arms in the air, his grey sleeves falling to his elbows, revealing his bony arms with skin hanging. "Is that information necessary? Will telling you my name help you escape this place, from my grasp…" his voice faded as he reached out, his sleeve falling down so only the tips of his fingers and nails peeked out. He ran a hand through my hair, when his fingers were running down the side of my face I snatched his wrist and twisted. I heard a bone cracking crunch and dropped his arm.  
The old man held his wrist with his other hand and with a sickening crunch the bone popped back in place, mended completely. Before I could react he backhanded me across the cheek.  
Startled from the sudden impact I stumbled backwards, right ear ringing.  
He took a step forward and put a finger under my chin, lifting me to my toes, an inch off the ground. He leaned in closer to me, his dirty yellow nail digging into my skin; I felt blood trickle down my neck. His face was so close to me our noses almost touched.  
"Ready yourself my darling wolf cub, because soon you will see all of Hell's fury unleashed,"

I fell to the ground in a heap when the warlock disappeared in an explosion of yellow, demon smelling smoke that dissolved into the musty air a moment later. I sat up on my knees, a hand to my throat, where a steady stream of blood dripped down to my shirt. I held my index and middle fingers to the wound to prevent any more blood loss.  
I was just about to rip off the bottom edge of my t-shirt to serve as a bandage when I heard groans. I looked over and saw Clary and Natalie sitting up looking around in confusion.  
Clary looked over at me. "Maia, when did you—oh…you were that wolf weren't you?" she asked. I nodded.  
Natalie was still looking around. "Where the hell are we?"  
"That's what I've been trying to find out," I sighed.  
Clary's eyes widened as her gaze moved to the wound on my throat. "Maia! How did you…you need help," she started.  
Natalie looked over at me and nodded. She walked over to me, pulling her stele out of her jacket pocket.  
"Wait! Runes can't be drawn on downworlders-"Clary began. Natalie waved her off and continued doing what she was doing.  
I felt a little light headed from the loss of blood so I wasn't there completely. I didn't speak as Natalie's pale, soft hands held my neck, examining the wound.  
When she was about to put her stele to my neck Clary spoke.  
"Wait! Maybe-"she began but Natalie already pressed the stele to my skin.  
It burned a little at the first touch but as she drew the intricate lines of the rune all I felt was a slight tingling sensation, which is strange because I heard that runes hurt when they were first applied. When she was finished she stood up and put the stele back in her pocket before walking a few feet backwards and stood there, holding her hands. Clary's bright green eyes were wide.  
My throat was warm and it glowed bright as well: with a sudden flash of light that blinded me for a moment my hand flew to my throat. The skin where the wound was had a warm, smooth feel to it; no blood was to be found on me, except for the few drops that landed on the ground.  
"I thought runes couldn't be drawn on upon downworlders…" Clary trailed.  
"Well, I'm able, I did," Natalie said softly.  
"Maybe it's a Stellar thing?" I suggested.  
Natalie shrugged but before Clary could respond the area went completely dark for a moment and what sounded like thunder boomed, echoing throughout. I was deaf and blind.  
When our surroundings became visible again I took my hands off my ears and looked around.  
Natalie's eyes were squinted, eyebrows knit together. She opened her mouth to speak but then abruptly closed it. Her pale hand flew to her throat for a moment; she coughed as if trying to clear it but by the sound of her coughing her throat seemed fine, though her expression was not satisfied. She fell to the ground and sat on her knees, her head bent down as she stared at the ground in front of her.  
I raised an eyebrow but said nothing, even though I should have suspected something from that act. I turned my head to look up at Clary.  
She stood—eyes, bright and hard, were fixed intently on something behind me. "You—I know you. I've seen you before, at Pandemonium. What the hell do you want?" she asked darkly. This was a different Clary, or at least to me it was.  
I tilt my head upwards to see the figure of—William.  
He gave her a little nervous laugh. "So you did,"  
"What are you so nervous about Willie? Afraid I'll tear that pretty little face of yours to shreds?" I growled, a deep, hard sound from the back of my throat.  
"And you have every right too," he said, semi-calmly.  
I was about to stand up but I froze. "What?" I asked, puzzled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.  
"It means that I apologize, Maia, I'm sorry about how I treated you at Pandemonium." William explained.  
"No. You're lying; evil people tend to do that. What are you? Some minor warlock working for that blond-white haired guy?" I cried, standing up.  
William closed his eyes, his lips forming a small smile. Confusion filled me but Clary spoke first:  
"What's so funny?" she snapped.  
William opened his eyes, his face solemn again. "Nothing. I was just ridiculing myself on how easy I thought it would be to convince Maia that I'm not working for him anymore,"  
I sighed. "So, let's say you are good now, Why the change in heart?" I asked.  
William looked towards the ground. "I just couldn't go on with it anymore. Things were going to fast, getting to extreme. I didn't believe in it anymore. Things were getting worse and I found his plans something I didn't want to be a part of anymore," he explained.  
I nodded and he spoke some more.  
"The white-blond haired man you speak of, ah, his name is Melpeis. He is an extremely powerful warlock who wants to free this powerful greater demon or whatever," he told us.  
"What does he want us for?" Clary asked, not convinced yet.  
"It's simple," William shrugged. "You can create new runes and Natalie can draw them to be extremely powerful," he pointed out.  
"What about Maia?" Clary asked.  
"Yeah, what about me?" I asked.  
William bit his lip. "I'm not entirely sure, I think you're just here because you were there,"  
"But what about at the nightclub?" I asked.  
He winced. "I just thought you would be the easiest to get information out of. I wouldn't have gotten anything from a guy, and Clary-"he nodded to her-"was with Jace, and I wasn't going to bother with Isabelle," he explained.  
I didn't know whether to be complimented or insulted. I spoke softer when I asked him my next question. "Earlier a guy appeared; he had long grey hair and was ancient, man. He was disgusting. He spoke to me but said nothing of real value. At first it seemed like he was being deadly and seductive all wrapped up in one but then it changed. 'Ready yourself my darling wolf cub, for soon you will see all of Hell's fury unleashed,'" I explained, the last part in a faint whisper. I could feel his voice, his breath, in my ear, his touch on my neck.  
William closed his eyes and sighed. "Melpeis…" he trailed, opening his eyes. "You have heard of Magnus Bane correct?"  
"Of course," I said.  
"Melpeis has many different forms, what you saw was one of them…and…well, like Magnus Bane he fancies all kinds of downworlders and magical creatures, he rather likes them. He is a lot like Magnus Bane except he's evil," William explained.  
"So he hates mermaids?" Clary asked.  
"What?" Will asked, confused.  
"Magnus doesn't like mermaids, they smell of seaweed," she informed us.  
I laughed and Natalie smiled.  
"Ah," Will said.  
I turned to him again, since I had been facing Clary just then. "Wait, how did you get in here? You entrance seemed like magic,"  
"Well, when I decided to leave Melpeis couldn't just let me go with all the information I knew could he? He banished me, sent me here, to his prison, the space between worlds," Will answered me.  
"Ah…wait; when we arrived here we passed out, why didn't you?"  
Will smiled. "The perks of being a warlock,"  
"So you actually are a downworlder!"  
"Yes,"  
We all continued to talk, about many things, but first and foremost on how to escape…  
And how we can use Magnus's pet peeve to our advantage.  
'Extremely Powerful Supreme Warlock of the New York State area' Magnus Bane doesn't like seaweed.****


	13. Chapter 13 Simon

**So...next chapter up! All I really have to do now it write the final battle and the epilouge. But...I have no idea where the final battle should be! Around New York/at the Institute, but I'm hesitant on that because of all the mundanes. Idris, a demon realm...any suggestions? I'll make a poll on my profile...  
Oh, and I changed the title of this story. I have Forbidden first which sucked...then Starcrossed when this was purely romance. But then i realized how much I hated reading and writing pure romance, I need something else in it. So when * came up with this plotline I realized the title didn't fit anymore. So I changed it to Chasing Demons. I wanted to add Love or something to it but then it would be too long/corny...=P**

**Joeflower: ...thank you! (I don't have time to respond personally/detailed to all your review, sorrys)**

**Writerswand**

**Starcrossed**

**Chapter 13**

**Simon**

***One Day earlier: Simon***

Simon quickly navigated through the dark movie theater once the movie ended. With his vampire speed he had no problem getting out before the crowd. He tossed the trash in a garbage can on his way out. Simon was thinking about how good the movie was when he reached the entrance of the movie theater and didn't see Maia anywhere…Did she ditch him?  
He walked out of the movie theater, shaking his head, when suddenly a yellow, demon smelling fog exploded around him. …And a single wolf yelp. Maia!

Simon ran to the area just as the fog was evaporating away. Five figures appeared faintly in the disappearing fog. A man with long hair, a younger man, a wolf, and two smaller, feminine figures…Clary and Natalie!  
Simon's eyes widened. Maia must have heard them and went to help…now she's who knows where with two men who are probably very much involved in this whole mess. Simon looked around, why was he still here? It wasn't going to do them any good to just stand here.  
He pulled out his phone and texted Isabelle. _Where are you guys?_  
Simon began walking a bit before Isabelle texted him back_. At Magnus's place, with Jace, Alec, and him. Where would you expect us to be?'  
_Simon quickly texted her back. _Good, I'm coming over.  
K…hgvbdv354345h999...This is Jace. Is Clary with you?_ the confusing text replied.  
No, but that's what I'm coming over for, be there in a few minutes! Simon texted, then he ran off. Legit a few minutes later he was in front of Magnus's door. He rang the doorbell and a moment later the door opened and Magnus appeared in the doorframe.  
"Oh, look, it's the little vampire rat," Mag nus said, his thin lips curving up into a smile.  
"Last time I checked it was at your party in which this happened to me," Simon said coolly.  
Magnus spoke, his cat like eyes shining. "Last time I checked I was a powerful warlock capable of blasting you to bits?"  
"Will you let me in please? We have important things to discuss," Simon asked.  
"Yes yes," he said, stepping aside to ley Simon in and closing the door behind him.  
Magnus then le Simon to the room where everyone was gathered.  
Isabelle was lounging on one of the sleek, black couches, examining her nails.  
Alec sat on a velvet, red arm chair, hands on his knees, and Jace stood, leaning against the wall, his fingers tapping against it impatiently.  
"Will you stop that tapping?" Isabelle asked.  
Jace ignored her.  
"Bu the Angel, if you don't stop-"  
Magnus cut her off. "Quiet now, the Daylighter is here," He turned to wink at Simon before walking over to Alec. He leaned against the arm chair, an arm draped over the top of the chair, his hand hung by Alec's head.  
Jace looked over at Simon. "I thought Mai was with you…?" he asked.  
"Why would she be? She's probably at the old abandoned police station where the wolf pack lives," Isabelle rolled her eyes.  
Simon shook his head. "She was…but something's happened" he said.  
Jace's eyes widened. "Spit it out!"  
"I walked out of the movie theater, Maia and I went there to see _'At Stranger's Tides'_" Simon began  
"Yeah, yeah, go on," Isabelle yawned,  
"A thick, yellow, demon smelling fog exploded and disappeared.. Two men, a warlock and another downworlder I think, kidnapped Clary, Natalie, and Maia," Simon explained.  
It was silent for a moment before Isabelle broke it. "OK, I get why someone would want Clary, maybe Natalie, but why would someone bother with a freaking werewolf? Well, except Valentine of course, but he just wanted blood,"  
"Izzy…" Alec trailed.  
"Don't Izzy me!" Isabelle snapped. "It's true; I know you're all thinking it. It makes no sense,"  
"It was Maia in her wolf form though," Simon added.  
"Perhaps she was trying to help Clary and the mundane girl?" Magnus suggested.  
Jace didn't speak.  
"Are we going to do something? Try to help them?" Simon asked.  
"Well, we don't know the slightest idea where they are or who took them," Alec pointed out.  
"So you all are just going to sit here?" Simon asked, amazed.  
No one spoke.  
"Your all freaking Shadowhunters! You're meant to do things like this!" Simon cried.  
Magnus coughed.  
"With the exception of Magnus, but still, isn't it your job to protect mundanes and needing downworlders? Plus Clary is one of your own!"  
Jace stood up off the wall. "Do you think we're not worried? I'm sorry if we're being a little too passive for your liking Vampire. We just found out about this and we have no idea what to do just yet. But don't you think we're not going to do anything. Don't you understand I love Clary just as much as you do?" Jace asked, getting annoyed.  
"This is not just about Clary you know!" Simon snapped.  
"I understand that. Maia as well, and Natalie, but we still-"  
Simon cut him off. "So what? You're Shadowhunters! Get out there! Slay demons, talk to your assents, call the Clave, do something!"  
Jace shook his head. "We've been fighting demons and the like for months now with no clue of what's going on. We are doing something, and we can't just call the Clave if we don't even have the slightest information to help them, if we go to them like this we're appear too young to handle the Institute, they will take it away,"  
"So this is about appearances?" Simon asked, disgusted.  
"No-"  
Simon rolled his eyes, cut him off, and changed the subject. "Then look for something, the slightest information!"  
"I'm sorry of you expected us to jump up and run out the door without a plan or anything. That's what gets people killed you know," Jace sighed.  
"We don't have time for this! I'm going out to try to do something, if any of you want to help come along, but I'm not going to continue sitting around talking. I'm through with this," Simon said, and he was gone, just like that.

Simon was running aimlessly through the streets of New York when he decided to stop. Not because he was tired but because he had no idea what he was doing. Perhaps Jace had had a point…but still.  
The moon was still high in the night sky as Simon sat on the steps of the Brooklyn library, his head resting against the palms of his hands, his elbows on his knees. Memories flooded him. When they were younger, every Saturday, he and Clary would go to the library. They would get a stack of books and then go to the gardens next door and just read. The noisy traffic nearby was never a problem, it was still fun.  
Simon missed those days. Then slowly those memories began to fade and they drifted to thoughts of Maia. They were both downworlders that had used to be mundanes… They had had a lot of free time together these past months, since they both weren't Shadowhunters and when Clary wasn't in school she was training with the Shadowhunters when they weren't out slaying demons or doing whatever Jace said they had been doing. Maia liked going over to his house to play on his x-box.  
He wouldn't have placed her as a gamer, but she was, and it made Simon like her even more. But now those days were past as well, seeing as he couldn't go back to his house. His mom found out about him, he managed to sooth her by talking all weird, it must be a vampire thing, but he couldn't go back. That's why he had found Maia, the one person he could go to without having to explain about his mom, where he could have fun and not have to think. They went to the movies, and then this happened. Simon guessed it was his fault…but then if Maia wasn't there, then Clary and Natalie would be alone, so maybe it was better this way? Well, if this had to happen, it would be better if it didn't happen at all.  
Simon shook his head, trying to rid his head of these thoughts so he could think of how to save them. He was so lost in his thoughts he neglected to notice the figure that walked up the steps and sat down next to him.  
He tensed up, he was a vampire, he could put up a good fight if need be, or run away, vampires were faster than most species.  
He turned his head to see Isabelle sitting there. Instead of looking like a fashion goddess she wore her slick, black Shadowhunter gear, it clung tightly to her curves and made her look sexy…or more then she already was. On her belt was a seraph blade, but Simon knew she had multiple weapons hidden on her body somewhere, and of course, her stele. Her black hair was as dark as the night sky above them and up in a ponytail. Her dark blue eyes sparkled like the stars above them and her pale skin gleamed in the half moon's light, a stark contrast to the black she wore.  
"Hi Simon," she said softly as he studied her.  
"Hi Izzy…what are you doing here?" he asked.  
She shrugged. "Chasing demons, I got bored,"  
Simon nodded, of course.  
"So, you get anywhere?" she asked.  
Simon shook his head.  
Isabelle sighed and put her hand on his knee. "Do you want to go somewhere? Relax a little?"  
"I can't, we need to-" Simon began but Isabelle shushed him.  
"Find Clary, Maia, and the mundane girl I know, I know, but we're not going to get anywhere tonight,"  
Simon frowned and began to speak but Isabelle silenced him by slamming her red lips into his. Simon's eyes widened as he pushed her away after a moment and jumped up. "Isabelle!"  
Isabelle looked startled. "…Simon?"  
"We need to help them, we can't waste time when they could be in danger, they could be…they could even be dead," he said, trying to erase the images from his head.  
"You love her don't you?" Isabelle asked.  
"Clary? Not that much anymore…"  
"No you idiot! The werewolf!" Isabelle snapped.  
"Maia? …I…" Simon trailed.  
Isabelle rolled her eyes, stood up and walked over to him, putting a long, slender, pale finger to his chest. "But you love me more, since you first laid eyes on me as pitiful mundane, but you're a downworlder now. I know what you want…and I offer it,"  
Simon backed away, appalled. "I did have a crush on you Isabelle. You are one of the most beautiful, strongest girls I've ever met, but I don't love you, not anymore," the last words were like knives, slicing through Isabelle's skin, cold from the winter air.  
He turned and ran off, leaving Isabelle standing on Brooklyn's library steps, mouth hung open a little, awestruck.

Simon walked down a street, a couple blocks away from the library. He wondered where to go. He couldn't go to Kirk or any of his other friend's houses. They were sleeping, plus they only knew he was a vampire, not about everything else.  
Sexy Vampire Mojo. Simon chuckled a little. He loved his band.  
He straightened up, looked forward, and continued walking. ~ After a long while he passed an abandoned police station, yet it wasn't quiet, it was rather loud. Simon's eyes widened as he began forming a plan, first step, get the werewolf pack as an ally.

Simon walked over to the door and put his hand to the knob, he turned it and it clicked open, it wasn't locked. Simon pulled the door open and walked inside; even if that probably wasn't the smartest idea he's had.  
He walked through a dark hallway and stopped in the entryway of a large room filled with men and women of all sizes and ethnicities, men, women, white, black, Hispanic, Asian, whatever. It was loud and no one really noticed him, at first. Not until a tall, white man sniffed the air.  
"I smell a vampire," he scowled.  
Before chaos could erupt Simon stepped forward, raising his arms. "I am alone, I have come just to talk," he reassured them.  
A little red headed girl sitting on the ground near him sneered. "A vampire, just wanting to talk?"  
"Well, it's kind of a proposal of sorts, a plea of help," Simon corrected himself.  
"Shut it vampire, we're not interesting," the white male said, he appeared to be the leader.  
"It concerns Maia Roberts," Simon said.  
The room fell silent. After a moment the leader spoke. "Maia Roberts has not been here for months,"  
Simon nodded. "Yes, I know, but she has been kidnapped, along with Clarissa Fray and a special mundane girl,"  
Murmurs spread through the crowd. 'Fray' 'Special mundane?' 'What would someone want with a mundane, a werewolf?' 'Kidnapping?'  
"Shadowhunters and mundanes do not concern us," the leader said.  
"But Maia is your kin!" Simon exclaimed.  
The leader shook his head. "Maia Roberts isn't related to any of us, not our kin, she was just part of the pack,"  
"So you admit it." Simon pointed out. "Don't you want to save a pack member?"  
The leader sighed. "Why are you so interested in Roberts?"  
"She's a friend, along with Fray," Simon said slowly.  
Someone saw through his act, a blonde. "You love her don't you?" he sneered.  
"I-" Simon began.  
A brunette spoke up. "I remember something like this. My ancestor had an affair with a vampire lady in Victorian London…" she trailed. "I believe he was killed for it, by the vampire lady's clan leader,"  
The leader shook his head, he was about to speak but someone else did, seeming to recognize him. "Hey—he's the Daylighter!"  
Murmurs shot through the crowd. The leader barked shut up and turned to face Simon better.  
"Prove it,"  
Simon lifted his bangs from his forehead to reveal the rune Clary drew on him, feeling like Harry Potter.  
"Unlike the fairie, the vampire folk are not bound to tell the truth, how do we know you're not lying? How do we know you're not working for some vampire clan, luring us into a trap?"  
"Because he's not," came a familiar, masculine voice from behind Simon.  
"Alpha, you're back," the 'leader' said.  
Simon shook his head, confused. "Wait, so you're not the leader?"  
The short red headed girl laughed. "Frank? He wishes. Nah, he's just the Beta,"  
Simon nodded and turned his head to see Luke standing behind him.  
He gave Simon a small smile and gently pushed by him to face his pack. "He speaks the complete truth. You all know that my new wife—Jocelyn—and I were on our honeymoon, yes?...Well, we were attacked by a group of rouge downworlders and demons, led by two warlocks. We managed to defeat them and the two warlocks fled. I convinced Jocelyn to go to Alicante for her safety, much to her dislike. I believe the same people have kidnapped my step daughter, Maia, and this mundane girl he speaks of. We will help them," Luke explained.  
Simon smiled, liking how things were going, but then, he remembered something. Luke was still speaking, but Simon politely excused himself with a simple phrase:  
"I have to go make a deal with a very old, very dangerous, very beautiful lady," he said. "And a French one at that,"

Simon stood in a small, dark, alcove between two buildings. He held a vial of brown powder in his hand. Grave dirt. The moon was dangerously low in the sky, dawn was nearing. He had no idea how the French Lady was going to get to him, but, well, here goes nothing.  
Simon threw the vial against the ground, as it made contact it exploded into a thousand tiny glass pieces, the dirt spread out on the ground. Nothing happened at first, but waited a few moments, and soon enough, there came Camille Belcourt, walking towards him, her two…cohorts flanking her.  
"I don't see why you chose such an out of the way place to meet Mister Lewis. You do realize I'm not a warlock and can't magically appear wherever I want?" she asked.  
Simon nodded. "I knew,"  
Her pale lips curved up into a smile, revealing her fangs a little. "Have you given my offer some thought?"  
"Yes,"  
"And what is your answer?"  
"Yes,"  
Camille smiled.  
"But you have to do something for me," Simon began.  
Camille's eyes flashed. "Well then, go on, dawn is nearing, and unlike you I can't be out in the sun,"  
Simon explained the story to her and Camille grimly nodded.  
"So you want me as an alliance?" she asked, a light edge to her voice.  
"Yes," Simon said.  
"Alright,"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I've helped Shadowhunters before, you just have to promise me you won't go back on your word,"  
"And if I don't?"  
Camille flashed him a mischievous smile. "I'll make sure you will never be able to say in one place for long…that is, unless you want to put your friends in danger, so, say farewell to your friends forever, but then, you're the wanderer,"  
Simon nodded. "I promise,"

Rain pounded against the roof, drenching the midnight visitors.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Go get it will you?" Magnus asked Jace.  
Jace sighed and walked out through the hallway to the front door. He opened it slowly and Isabelle walked right in, still looking perfect, even soaked.  
"Look who I found," she said simply. She left towards the room where Alec and Magnus were, leaving Jace staring at the haggard figure in the doorway.  
Luke.


	14. Chapter 14 Battle

**AAAAAAAAAAH! I am so sorry! I am such a lazy procrastinator, and have probably lost nearly all my readers because of it. But I am here now-as I've been telling myself for months now-and are going work on my fanfictions. aaaaa I apologize once again.**

**Writerswand**

**Chasing Demons**

**Chapter 14**

**Battle**

***Jace's POV***

"May I come inside?" Luke asked, dripping wet.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Jace said, stepping aside, as Luke walked inside, closing the door behind him. "Erm, this way," he said before leading Luke to the room where everyone was.

"Thank God, you're all here," Luke let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, not all of us—"Alec began.

"Well, all of you that can be here, and yes, I know what happened."

"You do?"

Luke nodded and they exchanged stories.

"You've been one busy werewolf," Jace joked, trying to lighten the situation.

Luke sighed. "I have to ask—why have you all refused to call the Clave yet?"

"Because the Clave are a bunch of ignorant, idiotic bastards that care for nothing but themselves," Jace replied.

Magnus grinned. "I'm thirsty," he said, before leaving the room.

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't believe we had enough information to contact the Clave," Alec said.

"Even after a Shadowhunter, Downworlder, and mundane all go missing?"

Alec looked down at his feet, playing with his fingers.

Luke shook his head. "Simon was right you guys, you all need to do something, do more."

"And what do you suggest?" Isabelle asked, examining her nails.

"I have a plan."

"Well then, go on, we are only human…Oh, wait," Jace smirked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "We're going to launch a surprise attack, get ready, get everything you need, gather anyone that could help. We will lay in wait around the Institute, and when the time is ready we attack, until then we just watch," he explained. "Before we actually attack though we should make sure to call the Clave."

Jace frowned. "I'm sure I would fare fine, but there's only a few of us, matched up against hundreds?"

"That is why we are gathering alliances…Simon already has gotten a head start."

Isabelle looked up from her nails. "So we're just going to fight in the middle of New York?"

"Maybe, Maybe Not, we fight wherever/whenever we have the perfect opportunity, if luck is on our side…" Luke trailed off.

"I don't like the sound of this," Alec said glumly.

Magnus walked into the room, gingerly hold a wine glass of a light purple, bubbling liquid. "I think it's a wonderful idea, let's give the werewolf a chance," he said, before taking a sip of his drink.  
.

Isabelle stood clad in her flexible Shadowhunter armor that clutched tightly to her curves, her whip coiled on her hip, her hand on the handle, and her long, sleek black hair back in a ponytail, out of her face. Her face was a mixture of boredom and anxiety.

Alec and Jace, Parabatai, comrades-in-arms, brethren, stood back to back, in their tough, but flexible, Shadowhunter armor, ready to fight to the death if need be. Alec shouldered his bow, his quiver full of recently sharped arrows with runes engraved on the metal tips. Jace fingered the handles of his seraph blades, as if aching to use them and kick demon ass.

Magnus stood not far off, hands in his pockets. Luke stood in front of the rest of the group, half transformed.

"I thought you said we would have a larger force? An alliance? Something?" Jace asked, peering out from behind the crates they hid behind at the Institute, where troops of hundreds of demons and rouge downworlders roamed, seemingly led by a long, pale haired warlock in a long, white robe…Melpeis?

"My pack is on their way, I have contacted the Clave and they are readying myself, awaiting my signal," Luke explained.

"Where's Simon?" Isabelle asked from her crouched position.

"He's on his way with Miss Belacourt's clan," Luke informed her.

"Vampires?" Jace's eyes widened. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Luke shrugged. "We need all the help we can get."  
.

***Maia***

I stood in our prison with Natalie, Clary, and Will. We had gathered strength and had a plan. We were going to get out of here. Using a rune—instructed by Clary—Natalie broke open the boundaries of the prison. Then she got to work bringing up a portal. When it was ready we stood before it.

"Where does it lead?" I asked.

"New York, I think…" Natalie trailed, twirling a strand of her hair around her index finger.

"You think?"

Natalie bit her lip. "You can never be sure…"

I nodded slowly as Natalie and Clary stepped through the portal first, together. After they disappeared I stepped forward to go through when Will grasped by wrist. His grasp was bony and hurt me.

I turned my head back to face him. "What?"

"My darling wolf cub…" Will trailed.

That's all I needed to hear. My eyes widened, and I snapped my wrist from him, tumbling headfirst into the portal, Will on my tail, literally. In the excitement I began to transform, I stopped myself, but my tail remained for a bit.

Then suddenly the portal opened up and I fell onto a dirt road. As I was gathering my senses a hand grabbed my upper arm and pulled me to my feet before breaking into a run. I half ran/ half dragged behind them.

"Stop! Stop! Let me go!" I cried trying to escape, but their hold was too strong, but warm and muscled, not cold and bony like Will.

I managed to break free and spin away, before turning to face who grabbed me in the first place. A pale skinned, dark haired boy of about eighteen, wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie. Jordan Kyle. My ex who turned me into a fucking werewolf.

"Jordan-!" I cried, feeling my fingers grow claws. "If you don't tell me what is going on in the next two seconds, I swear—"

He cut me off. "Maia! We need to go! Melpeis is leading the army and they are marching maybe a few miles behind us, and the Demon-Warlock—he's not far behind,"

"Demon-Warlock? Will?"

Jordan nodded. "I believe that's what he's been going by…now, come on!"

I shook my head. "Even if I did trust you, I could never leave Clary and Nat."

"They're fine! He'll never hurt them! He still needs them. Besides, You're friends aren't far behind Melpeis, they'll be with Clarissa and Natalie soon enough."

"My friends?"

"Yes! Jace Wayland, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, the warlock Magnus Bane, you're old pack…"

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"Well…" Jordan trailed. "When I arrived back in New York, I decided to follow you, and I found out some things…I wanted to see what you've been up to, if you were all right…" Jordan explained, looking down at his feet.

I actually felt a little touched, and nearly felt sorry for him, but I kept my composure. "You stalked me?"

Jordan's eyes widened as he shook his head slightly. "I wouldn't necessarily call it that…"

"Oh? Then what would you call it?"

"I—I don't know…" Jordan stuttered.

I sighed. "Why should I trust you? You were working for the enemy, I saw you. Who is to say you aren't still working for that bastard?" I snarled.

"I'm not Maia, I swear, God so help me, I love you Maia Roberts, always have, always will, and I don't even care if you don't love me back, I'd prefer it that way, because you deserve so much better…you're a beautiful girl…inside and out…oh God…" Jordan trailed, looking at me in the eye, his own dark eyes sincere, gateways to his own broken soul. His gaze met only my soft brown eyes, not many dudes can do that without wavering.

I felt my throat clench up a little as my cheeks grew warm. "Jordan—"

His eyes widened at something behind me. "We have to go, now!" he said, before grabbing my hand and taking off into the woods…a very familiar patch of woods.

"Wait, is this New Jersey?" I asked.

"I believe so," Jordan said, still running.

I ran behind him, his hand still gripping mine. "We can't be far from home then…well, our old home, that town…"

Jordan didn't respond for a moment. "Yeah…"

I stopped suddenly and grinned to myself. "We made out in these woods once," I laughed. Something that would never happen again. Those days were long since past.

Jordan stopped a few paces ahead of me and nodded grimly. "Maia, we need to go, the army, they probably reached the spot where you came out of the portal now, and the Demon Warlock, he's probably with them, with Clarissa, and Natalie, we're no matter to them, leave it to your Shadowhunter friends and the Clave, it's there fight, I think the Daylighter has gotten a vampire clan to help also…"

I shook my head. "If my old pack is fighting I should too. I owe them. If even one of them falls, I'll never forgive myself, even if they were still to die if I was there, I wasn't." I explained. "Besides," I grinned. "This is our turf, we know this place best…let's go kick some demon ass Kyle," I said, my hands now claws, my teeth fangs.  
.

***Isabelle***

The army began moving. Isabelle and the group followed them, making sure they kept to the shadows, well hidden. Luke's pack were scattered around, but reluctantly waiting for the signal to attack. Simon, nor any other vampire, was there yet.

They crossed the George Washington Bridge over the Hudson River from the Manhattan neighborhood of Washington Heights to New Jersey. They kept on marching for a long time, until finally stopping in a rural setting, a poorer part of the state. No mundanes were around, or at least, from what Isabelle could see, hope.

It was nearly sunset, by the way the army stopped, this seemed to be their destination for one reason or another. Luke had already contacted the Clave, the battle would begin anytime now. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright red hair, and Jace tensed up next to Alec.

Luke put a hand on his shoulder. "I know—but not yet, I know how much you want to save her, but we have to wait, don't do anything reckless."

Isabelle thought that was smart, the enemy numbers were huge, and covered the area, ground and sky, and Melpeis, Clary, and Natalie were in the middle of it all. However, it was stupid to tell Jace such a thing.

Isabelle had to squint to see better, at her distance from them. An ancient looking man wearing a ragged, dark grey robe, long, tangled grey hair, and pale, nearly greyish, skin stood in front of Natalie, his taloned fingers—his warlock mark—on her frail arms as she held her stele.

He said something to Clary, who spat at him, her hands coiled into tiny fists at her sides, as she was held by Melpeis to keep from doing anything. The other warlock laughed and turned back to Natalie.

Wait, was Melpeis not the leader? And where was that other guy, the one Maia mentioned? William, that was his name.

Isabelle pushed a strand of black hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. There was a lot more behind this then they previously thought.

Natalie raised the stele's point to the warlock's skin—wait, downworlders can't…right, Natalie, stellar, yes. The enemy must know this, and is using it to his advantage, and they took Clary so she could draw a specific new rune for Natalie to draw on him. Maia was probably just taken because she was in the way, she was there.

Isabelle shook her head. They were messing with powers too great for their control…She thought this would have been all over when they defeated Valentine…but of course not, it's never over. A Shadowhunter's duty is never over. There will always be another enemy to defeat. Even after they defeat this guy, if they do, no, optimistic Izzy, when, not if.

Isabelle would not even be surprised if their next enemy turned out to be, oh, she doesn't know, Lilith even. In everything, books, movies, whatever, after a bad man is beat, if the story continues, the next enemy is normally always a woman, and if you thought the bad man was bad, she was a thousand times worse. It always happens like that. Isabelle would laugh if their next enemy was, if not Lilith, but a woman.

Isabelle didn't have any more time to think, because the Clave had arrived, and it was time to fight, and just in time too.

The ancient warlock guy was not a twenty foot tall demon warlock, like the height of those giants from Greek Mythology. He had obsidian skin that was tight against his lean body, that was covered in scales that looked difficult to penetrate…unless you had seraph blades or sunlight of course…But it was winter, and probably the coldest New York has ever had, has the sun ever shined this winter? It was growing dark by the minute, and the demons growing stronger, but you couldn't see the setting sun through the thick cover of clouds.

His whole body sparked with heat, and his eyes reflected the fires of hell itself—Hellfire. His teeth were long, sharp, and dripped with venomous poison.

"I am Minax! The Demon Lord Supremist! Lord of all Demons, bending to none but Master Satan himself! Now, you pitiful lesser beings, you may not have heard of me, because long, long ago your ancestors sealed me away, in that wretched form in an alternate dimension, and the horrible stories faded away. But over time I gathered strength, and was able to break free of my prison! I was able to change my form to a slightly better one, only temporarily, a form that fooled some of you. But I am here now, in my most powerful form, on Winter Solstice nonetheless!" Minax roared, letting himself be heard.

Winter Solstice, the darkest night of the year, when evil was most awake…this was not good. This would make him nearly invincible, and his army was already huge. Isabelle looked around. No, optimistic. They had good numbers too, and demons weren't so smart. They had the Clave—numerous, well trained Shadowhunters from throughout the world—werewolves, and oh, the vampires had arrived, led by Simon and Camille.

They would win this dim-foreseen battle, or die trying—and let the whole world follow them.  
.

***Maia***

Jordan and I retraced are steps until we emerged out of the woods until we reached an army of demons and downworlders, with a huge greater demon in the middle. But the Clave, my pack, and the vampires were there as well. Hopefully, that would be enough…

"The Stellar—Natalie, be her name—with the help of Clarissa Fray have freed me from my binds! Now, let you try and stop me! I will rule this petty world and countless others! I will murder every single one of those pitiful mortals, their silly idea of 2012, Apocalypse, Armageddon, has come! So, fight me! I invite you, attack me! I appreciate some entertainment, and a meal," he seemed to find this funny, and hung back his head, roaring in laughter.

"Minax…" Jordan trailed.

"And you use to side with this guy," I said.

Jordan sighed. "It was the wrong choice, yes, but any idiot would join the side that appears as if it's going to win."

I clenched my fists together, brandishing my claws. "We will not lose," I said through grit teeth, trying to be confident, not bothering to try to say something to cheer Jordan up, to tell him he's not an idiot.

Instead I transformed fully into a werewolf and leapt at the nearest enemy downworlder—a warlock—and sunk my teeth into the sensitive skin of his neck, killing him before he could even take part of this battle.

Jordan—now transformed as well—pounced on a demon nearby.

The fight began.

The Clave exploded in a fit of rage and began attacking demons and downworlders with various Shadowhunter weapons, mainly seraph blades. Magnus had invited some of his warlock friends for a bit of 'fun' and now you added a variety of spells and magic shooting at the enemies and narrowly missing anyone on their side in the chaos. Luke's pack were all fully werewolf now, a mass of fur, claws, and teeth throughout the area, pulling apart demons one by one.

Isabelle could tell the vampire clan and werewolf pack were really refraining from tearing at each throats to attack the larger threat—the demon/rouge downworlder army. Isabelle figured she should be grateful for that.

Camille Belcourt moved gracefully, she was beautiful and dangerous, her long, pale blond hair swishing about as she spun around, snarling at anything that came to close, taking out her fair share of enemies.

Simon didn't fight too much, he needn't, and anything that came to close fell instantly in a harsh flash of light. He winced every time one did, even if it an enemy.

Isabelle could scarcely examine anyone else fighting within her own fighting. She lashed her whip out, using it as an extension of her own body, and it hit and wrapped around the neck of a demon, tightening around, choking it. With a flick of her wrist she snapped the demon upwards, and it landed back on the ground in a pile of smoldering ash.  
.

***Jace***

Jace looked at Alec and they exchanged glances, before Jace leapt up and took off running toward Minax, Melpeis, Clary, and Natalie. Instead of attacking Minax—who, even cocky Jace knew he couldn't defeat alone—went toward the next threat, Melpeis.

His grip had loosened on Clary, and she broke away, running toward Jace. He wrapped an arm around her protectively, as she wore nothing but thin, skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and a thin jacket. Her red hair hung over her frail shoulders, in a mess, her green eyes wide. She still looked beautiful, nevertheless.

"Do you have you stele with you?" Jace asked quickly, warding off Melpeis with his blade.

Clary nodded, patting her jacket pocket.

Jace thrust one of his seraph blades in her hands. "Draw a protective rune on yourself, get Nat, and go to Alec…I'll take care of this bastard," he told her, eyes turning toward the pale haired warlock.

Normally Clary would argue, but she obeyed, and pulled away from him, not before squeezing his hand tightly, and grabbed Natalie's hand, before running off to the black haired, blue eyed boy with the bow, who was shooting nonstop arrows at anything that came too close for comfort, only pausing to quickly retrieve his arrows when needed.

Jace now turned fully to face Melpeis, who wasn't there by Minax anymore. The coward took off running. Jace snarled and chased after him, knocking any demon or rouge downworlder back with the flat of his blade that got in his way.

Melpeis had run into a patch of woods, and Jace continued to pursue him through the trees, running in a chaotic, zigzag pattern to avoid trees and fallen limbs and stones. Occasionally Melpeis shot back a spell or a blast of sparks at Jace but Jace either deflected it with his sword or sidestepped to dodge it, as Melpeis wasn't paying enough attention to aim correctly, so it was fairly simple.

They emerged from the woods to face a river snaking through the New Jersey countryside. Melpeis skid to a stop, waving his arms back and forth to balance himself and keep from falling down the bank to the river below. He jumped and spun around, to face Jace.

He grinned, his long, pale hair a mess, hanging around his face, his long white robes wrinkled and hanging off his skinny frame, his blue eyes twinkling with a mad delight. "You have cornered me Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

"That is not my name," Jace said through grit teeth.

Melpeis laughed. "What is it then? Wayland? _Herondale?_ Or do you not have a name at all, a nameless child…"

"Jace Lightwood, my name is Jace Lightwood."

Melpeis laughed. "If only you knew the past between those two names."

"I don't care, the past is behind us," Jace spat.

Melpeis just laughed, which was really annoying Jace. In his distraction, Melpeis shot a spell at Jace, which launched him backwards off his feet, slamming him into a tree. He slipped down the trunk and lay between the roots, dazed.

Melpeis approached Jace; one hand was a hot ball of flame, the other a freezing ball of white fire.

Jace quickly recollected his senses and jumped up, light on his feet, flipping over Melpeis and catching himself at the edge of the river.

Melpeis had already shot, but it hit the tree, leaving a smoking scorched spot in the middle of the bark. Melpeis snarled and spun around to face Jace once again.

Jace drew two twin seraph blades and rushed the warlock, who summoned up a sword made out of magic, and they became locked in combat. Jace pulled back to retry rushing Melpeis, but he just blocked him with his magic sword.

They moved around each other, with excellent footwork, jumping about, trying to find and opening, but they both expertly avoided and blocked each other. It was almost as if…he was fighting himself.

Jace looked at Melpeis's eyes, and found them cloudy, distracted. He was using a spell. Jace's golden eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He _was _Jace; he copied all of his moves and skills. He _was_ fighting himself, in essence.

How do you break a warlock's concentration? Jace bit his lip, as he turned around and ran backwards, jumping over to the other side of the river. Then he got an idea. He had no idea if it would work, but… Jace sheathed his swords and drew his stele. When Melpeis jumped over the river to him Jace was ready. He dove in, but instead of driving him through with a sword, he jabbed the point of his stele into the thin cloth over Melpeis's arm. It burned through to his pale skin, where it burned away at his skin.

Melpeis jumped back, screaming in pain. His eyes became clear once again, and the magical sword dissolved into thin air.

Jace grinned and drew his seraph blades. In Melpeis's moment of weakness Jace rushed him, sending his blades straight through the warlock's chest and out through his back.

Melpeis gasped, and blood came out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin and dripping onto his pale robes, staining them.

Jace put his booted foot on Melpeis's chest, and pulled his sword out of him, and the warlock collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Jace, breathing heavy, jumped down the bank to the river water, where he quickly cleaned Melpeis's blood off of his blades. Then he began making his way back to the battle, a little wounded, but overall fine.  
.

***Jordan***

Jordan jumped off of the body of a demon he just killed and noticed Maia pulling her claws out of a rouge vampire. Her fur was soaked with blood—mostly of others. Her left ear was torn, her right eye swollen shut, and her tail smoldered a little but besides that she was fine, and went on to killing the next enemy.

Jordan sighed, or at least, he made the best attempt he could as a wolf. Maia Roberts was beautiful, strong, smart, and amazing. And he knew he wasn't worthy of her.

But it didn't mean he wouldn't do anything in his power to protect her. When a rouge werewolf leapt at her, his fangs at her neck, going for the kill, Jordan tackled him, and began rolling on the ground, claws slashing and jaw snapping as they fought.

Finally, Jordan emerged the victor, as he plunged his fangs into the sensitive part of the other wolf's neck, killing him. He jumped off of that enemy, and pounced on the next—a warlock shooting fire in mass at anyone in sight.

***Isabelle***

Isabelle noticed that Clary and Nat had been rescued—or at least, in part. They were with Alec, and Clary had Nat draw a rune on her shoulder, as Nat's runes were really powerful. Isabelle figured it was a protection rune, as Clary didn't have any armor. Nat wasn't able to have runes on her, nor had ay armor, or skill with weapons, so Clary and Alec stuck close to her, her between them, as Clary slashed a seraph blade Jace or someone must have given her at attacking demons and downworlders. Alec rained his rune encrypted arrows down at enemies at an alarmingly quick pace.

An enemy werewolf leapt at her, and Isabelle lashed her whip out, catching him by his leg, he yelped. Isabelle swung her whip upwards, bringing him with it, and slammed it downwards, breaking its body as it hit the ground.

As Isabelle did this, she neglected to notice a rouge vampire sneak up on her. He grabbed her and was about to bite her when her elder brother intervened.

"Izzy!" Alec screamed, sending an arrow flying and hitting the vampire in the eye. He yowled and let go of Isabelle for a moment. That was enough time. Isabelle spun around and drew a stake from her belt, plunging it into his chest with such force it shocked even her.

The vampire fell to his knees, as Isabelle kicked him with the sharp heel of her boot, spitting on him in disgust. This is why she didn't date vampires.  
.

***Maia***

Minax may be one of the most intelligent, greater demons, and all powerful, but he's still a dumb demon absorbed in power. He ended up killing a lot of his army for us himself, rather by accident, or on purpose. You would have thought it would have been Jace, Isabelle, or something like that to deliver the final blow that brought him down, but no.

It was Simon.

My Simon.

I had leapt onto a lesser demon, digging my claws into it and ending it, when Minax's huge taloned hand shot out toward me and picked me up high in the air, in my wolf form. I barked and snapped at him with little effect.

He laughed and brought his 'darling wolf cub' closed to him, when suddenly he made a little yelp and looked down.

There was Simon Lewis; who had kicked the Greater Demon's big toe. I barked down at him, what did he think he was doing? He was going to get himself killed!

Minax reached down and picked him up, bringing him up close to his face so he could look at him.

Before Minax could do anything a harsh light exploded and I closed my eyes, lights dancing before my closed eyelids. The Mark of Cain.

When I opened my eyes I was falling, Minax having exploded in a shower of ash, his last dying roar deafening me for a few moments as I fell. When I landed I was back in human form—in Simon's arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked me.

I looked around. Jace and Isabelle were running after some enemy downworlders trying to make an escape. Luke was tending to Clary and Nat, and my pack were beginning to shift back and tending for each other. The vampires were beginning to exit, leave for Camille. Magnus put his hands on Alec's shoulders and slammed his lips to his. Alec kissed him back, and now they made out, with more than half the Clave looking on or averting their eyes with disgust, either because it was a Shadowhunter/Downworlder relationship, a homosexual relationship, or both.

I turned back to Simon, grinning, and threw my arms around his neck. I answered him with a kiss flat on his lips. "Never better."

I felt Simon's lips curve up into a smile as we continued to kiss.


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

**Writerswand**

**Chasing Demons**

**Chapter 15**

**Epilogue**

***Maia***

I sat on the floor in Simon's room, back resting against his bed, as he sat next to me, an arm around my shoulders. His mom let him back in the house, I promised I would be there when he went to talk to her, and I was. That was a week ago.

Now I played Skyrim on Simon's Xbox. I was a Dark Elf—and also a werewolf, I wanted to see if Bethesda got the idea of a werewolf correct—of course not. Simon's a Khajitt on his file, an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood, who mainly uses knives, while I enjoy swords and magic.

I watched as my character jumps on top of a Frost dragon's head, pulls back its jaws, stabs her scimitars in its mouth, and then jumps off to watch it burn and explode. I collect its gold, scales, and bones, and then pause and save the game.

As it's saving I turn my head to look at Simon, holding the controller out to him. "Do you want to play?" I asked.

Simon shook his head. "Nah, you can keep on playing. I own the game; I can play it whenever I want."

"But I'm over here so much I nearly live here!" I laughed, raising my fist to lightly punch him on the arm, but then I remember, and refrain.

Simon shrugged, oblivious to what could have happened. "Skyrim's starting to bore me a little, it's really easy, and the main quest is so fucking short. Also, I'm already on my third character."

"Oh? I thought you only had your Khajitt?"

Simon shook his head. "That's my latest character, my first was a Breton, my second an Argonian." He explained.

I shuddered. "Those things creep me out."

"Argonians?"

"Yeah, they just look so weird," I laughed.

Simon laughed, kissing the top of my head. "I love you Maia."

"I love you too Simon," I said, sticking my tongue out at him playfully.

I looked over at the alarm clock, it was after midnight. "Ahaha, I should probably be going." I said, quitting the game.

"You can always stay here." Simon said, in more of a question or a plead rather than an act of convenience.

"As much as I would enjoy that I believe my pack would want me back, I already spend too much time with a vampire as it is," I teased him.

"At least let me walk you there."

"Simon, I'm a fucking werewolf, I think I can take care of myself."

"But I want to!" He gave me a fake pout.

I laughed. "Fine then."

Simon grinned and jumped up. He knocked on his mom's bedroom door to tell her where he was going and when he'll be back before we left.

As we were walking to the abandoned police station in which my pack took shelter in we spoke.

"Hey, Maia, I've been wondering something. You know Nat and her cousin Cammy?" Simon asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Whatever happened to them?"

I shrugged. "I'm probably not the best to ask you know."

"Yeah, but Clary's been so busy training and being with Jace lately, I hardly talk with her anymore, and I don't talk to anyone else involved really," Simon explained, a slight twinge of sadness on his face, but no longer jealousy.

"Well," I began. "Apparently the Cammy chick was never in any real danger, it was just to get Nat involved. I believe now they're just going to school like normal, though, Nat's been going to the Institute a couple times a week to learn about the things she sees and how to protect herself, but yeah, besides that I don't know too much, none of my business I suppose," I explained to him.

"All right, just curious," Simon said as he gripped my hand that he was holding tighter as we turned on to the street the police station was on.

As we approached it I stopped. "It might be a good idea for you to head back now, there's still some resentment in my pack against vampires you know." I told him.

"Okay," Simon said, wrapping his arms around my waist as he hugged me. He then leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. His hands found their war underneath my shirt as he massaged my back directly in contact with my skin, running his hands along the curves of my body. My fingers became tangled in his hair as I kissed him harder, my eyes closed. I felt his teeth poke my lips a little but they didn't penetrate. After a while his hands moved up to my hair, getting caught in its dark, curly locks.

"You're so beautiful Maia." He mumbled through kisses.

I gasped for air a few times but did not pull away from kissing him until a few minutes later, when we both pulled away from each other, hands dropping to our sides. I straightened my shirt, noting that my hair was most likely a mess, but I didn't care.

Simon traced his fingers along the edge of my face from my ear to my jawline. "I'll see you tomorrow Maia," he whispered.

I nodded. "You too," I said before turning to retreat back to the station. At the broken doorway I turned my head back and saw that he was gone. Vampire Speed.

I sighed happily before silently slipping into the station and finding myself a cot on the floor, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Life was good.

**So...all done, The End! :D For any of you that stuck with me through it all, I love you! :3 xx  
Hope you all liked it, leave your thoughts and criticisims in the reviews :)**


End file.
